Take Care
by Ezzziiiw
Summary: Berbekal seteguk sake dan kehadiran Hinata di kantornya, Tsunade akhirnya memutuskan solusi untuk bisa meyakinkan dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke tak akan lagi bisa berkhianat.
1. Chapter 1

**5**

**Take Care**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto masih bukan punya ane... punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Kayaknya OOC, kayaknya idenya pasaran, kayaknya ada typo ataupun miss-typo, pengennya sih canon..

**Eji's notes:** Ahahaha *garuk-garuk pipi* gak tau kenapa makin kesini makin males liat mata kuliah, kerjaannya nge-net sama nutup kuping pake headset dikala dosen ngajar. Mending sih daripada saya tidur, ya kan? #bletak! dan malam weekend ini saya habiskan buat wifi-an, Hurray! mumpung masih bisa dimanfaatin wifi asrama, sebelum keluar bulan depan T.T Eji yakin ide ceritanya pasaran, tapi mudah2an kemasan ama bumbu yang eji racik bisa lebih berbeda dari fic sejenis. Amin.

Selamat membaca! :D

* * *

><p>-G-G-G-<p>

**Take care**

**Chap.1  
><strong>

Lagi-lagi harus bingung untuk mengambil keputusan.

Menerimanya kembali menjadi sebagai Shinobi Konoha memanglah hal yang sulit, apalagi jika menilik masa lalunya sebagai _missing-nin_ dan pengkhianat desa. Tak ada jaminan kalau ia tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya di masa lampau. Tapi membiarkannya terombang-ambing dan terasingkan rasanya juga terlalu kejam. Sudah terlalu cukup rasanya ia menghadapi cobaan hidup dengan kehilangan seluruh anggota klan, mengetahui kenyataan pahit dibalik tindakan Itachi, membunuh kakaknya sendiri, dan sebagai seorang shinobi sekarang ia mesti menerima kekalahan dari pertarungannya dengan Naruto.

Meski telah berselang beberapa tahun, dewan desa dan semua masyarakat Konoha masih tidak bisa menerima Sasuke kembali. Bahkan kini usulan untuk mengadilinya kembali bergulir. Padahal beberapa sanksi telah di jatuhkan, termasuk dengan tidak memberikan misi apapun kepada Sasuke. Sebagai seorang Shinobi, tidak diberikan misi sama sekali sama saja halnya dengan tidak diakui kemampuannya sebagai seorang ninja.

"Huh, sepertinya aku membutuhkan sake untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," gumam Tsunade sebelum meraih botol sakenya dan meneguknya beberapa kali.

Tok tok

Setelah ketukan beberapa kali, seseorang membuka pintu kantor Hokage secara perlahan, dan secara perlahan pula, sosok itu masuk. Ia membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum mengucapkan tujuan dari kedatangannya, yakni melaporkan bahwa misi yang ia lakukan berhasil. Tsunade menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya denngan tatapan menerawang. Diabaikannya penjelasan gadis itu. Di dalam benaknya kini berputar berbagai kemungkinan, rencana, dan solusi.

"A-akhirnya mereka sepakat u-untuk menghentikan penca-"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti Hinata," potong Tsunade. "Terima kasih atas kontribusimu dalam misi kali ini. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum lebar dan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah sebagai efek dari sake yang ia minum.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kepala dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Aa… dan satu hal Hinata, bisakah kau memanggilkan Ayahmu untuk menemuiku sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan pelan, "y-ya, tentu saja Hokage-_sama_."

-G-G-G-

Ya, tentu saja, untuk apa Hokage meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar penjelasan dari misi rendahan yang ia lakoni? Sama sekali bukanlah hal yang penting, bukan? Terkadang, tidak, seringkali ia merasa 'jalan ditempat', tak ada kemajuan yang ia capai, ia tetaplah Hinata yang lemah. Hinata yang selalu berlindung dibalik sepupu dan teman satu timnya.

Masih dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berseliweran dalam benaknya dan dengan kepala yang tertunduk ia menendang-nendang kerikil kecil di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Dan kalau saja ia ingat adegan-adegan dorama yang persis sama seperti yang ia lakoni, Hinata pasti akan mengetahui kemana tingkah kecilnya akan berujung.

Ya, seperti cerita-cerita dan roman picisan lainnya, kerikil kecil itu berujung di kepala seseorang yang tengah duduk bersandar ke sebuah pohon.

Hinata mematung.

Orang itu juga mematung.

Kalau ini adalah sebuah adegan koboi yang akan berduel, mungkin hembusan angin di antara mereka akan lebih kentara. Sayangnya ini bukan adegan film koboi, ini hanya sebuah kisah biasa. Yang melewati mereka bukanlah sekedar hembusan angin, tetapi seseorang berkostum hijau yang berposisi sebagai saksi mata. Hinata menatap korbannya dengan was-was. Mau tak mau ia mesti mempersiapkan diri jikalau nanti orang itu melontarkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya. Apalagi mengingat reputasi Uchiha Sasuke yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Tenang Hinata-_chan_, dengan semangat muda yang bergelora aku akan melindungimu dari kemarahannya! Kau tak perlu gentar Hinata-_chan_," ikrar Lee.

Beberapa saat menunggu Uchiha Sasuke masih tetap diam, terpaku dengan pandangan kosong. Mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan mungkin ia tak menyadari bahwa sebuah kerikil kecil telah mengenai kepalanya. Salah satu alis tebal Lee terangkat, tangannya mengusap-usap dagunya. Apa yang salah dengan Uchiha ini? Ia kira Sasuke akan marah-marah kepada Hinata, mencabut pedangnya, dan kemudian menyerang Hinata. Dengan begitu Lee akan menolong Hinata dan menawarkan sebuah pertarungan sebagai taruhannya kepada Sasuke. Ya, itu kronologi yang diharapkan Lee agar bisa _sparring_ bersama Sasuke.

Lee mengambil alternatif lain, ia berdiri di depan Sasuke dan mulai mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan menari-nari tak jelas, atau membentuk ekspresi aneh diwajahnya. Dan itu berhasil. Secara perlahan Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan kantung-kantung mata yang tak berbeda jauh dengan kepunyaan Kazekage Suna. Lee kaget untuk beberapa saat dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah pergi, sama sekali tidak memedulikan dua orang yang berdiri disekitarnya.

Hinata menghembuskan kelegaannya dan menepuk-nepuk dada, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berlari kencang. Sedangkan Lee berlari mengejar Sasuke, entah apalagi rencananya agar Sasuke mau meladeni tantangannya.

-G-G-G-

"Tapi Nona Tsunade, saya rasa itu keterlaluan, mereka masih terlalu muda untuk hal seperti ini!" tolak Shizune.

Tsunade memandang Shizune dengan malas. "Ja… aku tidak meminta pendapatmu Shizune, aku sedang berbicara dengan Hiashi, bukan denganmu!" tegas Tsunade sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemimpin Hyuuga yang ada dihadapannya. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Hiashi?"

Hyuuga Hiashi menjawab dengan tenang. "Mengapa aku harus menyetujui permintaan Anda?" jawabnya dengan tanya, bagaimana pun ia harus memastikan bahwa klannya tidak dirugikan dalam hal ini. Ya klannya, jika klannya tidak dirugikan, ini takkan jadi masalah. Seharusnya begitu.

Tsunade memajukan badannya ke depan dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu persis jika sampai sekarang klan kalian masih begitu mengincar kekuatan dan kedudukan, dari dulu kalian selalu bertentangan dengan klan Uchiha dan mengambil posisi aman bersama Senju, dan aku yakin jika klan Uchiha kembali beregenerasi melalui tangan anak itu, itu hanya akan menjadikan masalah ini berkelanjutan tanpa akhir."

Hiashi tetap diam mendengar penuturan Tsunade, membuat Hokage itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika Uchiha berada ditangan kalian, aku rasa tak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan, kalian bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi bocah itu dan secara tidak langsung kalian juga telah membantu desa."

"Lagipula tidak bisakah kau bayangkan keturunan yang akan mereka hasilkan nanti? Byakugan dan Sharingan, ha?" tambah Tsunade.

Shizune tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa kesalnya kepada gurunya itu. "Nona Tsunade! Tidak harusnya Anda berkata begitu, setidaknya pikirkan perasaan Hinata nantinya!"

Tsunade mengacuhkan Shizune sepenuhnya dan berkata kepada Hiashi, "jadi pikirkan hal ini baik-baik."Hiashi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa sepatah kata pun, sepertinya ia memutuskan untuk menimbang-nimbang tawaran Tsunade.

"Nona tsunade! Setidaknya dengar-"

"Ini yang terbaik Shizune," potong Tsunade. "Ini yang terbaik," ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Apa menurutmu adalah pilihan terbaik jika aku menyetujui dewan desa untuk mengasingkan Sasuke, atau bahkan menghukum matinya? Dan apa salahnya dengan Hinata? Bertahan di dalam lingkungan Hyuuga juga hanya akan membuatnya semakin rapuh dengan pandangan menyalahkan dari hampir semua anggota klan. Apalagi jika nanti ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia hanya sebagai penghambat bagi Neji ataupun Hanabi untuk maju sebagai calon pewaris Hyuuga."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaannya, dia tak menyukai bahkan tidak mengenal Sasuke sedikit pun! Semua orang tahu dia menyukai Naruto!" Shizune bersikeras.

"Mau tak mau ia harus bisa melupakan perasaannya kepada bocah ramen itu. Apakah kau tak mendengar kabar bahwa bocah itu mulai menjauhi Hinata semenjak pengakuan cinta gadis itu? Bahkan dengan tidak pekanya bocah bodoh itu makin mendekati Sakura."

Tsunade memutar kursi putarnya ke belakang, menghadap ke jendela yang memperlihatkan hampir seluruh hamparan desa Konoha. "Percayalah Shizune, ini yang terbaik," ucapnya meyakinkan Shizune dan dirinya sendiri.

-G-G-G-

Menikah?

Aku akan menikah?

Dengan siapa?

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah ini sebuah lelucon? Ia bahkan tak pernah berbicara secara langsung dengan laki-laki itu, ia bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk sebuah pernikahan.

"Tou-_san_... serius?"

Oh ya, tentu saja beliau serius, apalagi yang ia harapkan. Ayahnya bersorak, '_Bohong!'_ atau '_Gotcha! Kau tertipu!_'? Jelas itu mustahil. Beliau tak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya dan tentu saja Beliau bukanlah tipe ayah yang senang bercanda dengan anak-anaknya.

Ayahnya membuang mukanya, tak menatap Hinata langsung. Apa ayahnya begitu membencinya sampai-sampai untuk sekedar melihat dan menjawab pertanyaannya pun beliau merasa tidak sudi? Jika memang begitu mungkin memang lebih baik ia mengalah kepada takdir seperti yang sudah-sudah, ketimbang harus terus menerus membebani Ayahnya.

"Baiklah Tou-_san_, jika menurut Tou-_san_ itu yang terbaik, aku akan melakukannya," tukas Hinata dengan tegas. Ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda mohon pamit, dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Hiashi yang kini menoleh ke tempat duduk Hinata tadi.

Ia menerima semua ini dengan begitu saja?

Masih dengan memandang kosong ke _tatami_ dihadapannya, Hiashi bergumam lirih, "tapi, seharusnya… mengapa kau tak menolak sedikit pun?" Jika saja Hinata menolak, Hiashi berencana akan menolak tawaran Tsunade, persetan dengan para tetua klan, ia akan membiarkan Hinata untuk memilih. Ya, setidaknya untuk pendamping hidupnya kelak, setidaknya untuk hal ini saja, biarlah ia yang memilih.

Ia kira gadis kecilnya itu akan menangis, seperti setiap kali ia bersikap dingin kepada Hinata, ia kira gadisnya itu akan tertunduk lesu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Itulah mengapa tadi ia memilih untuk tidak menatap anak gadisnya itu. Bukan untuk bersikap angkuh dan diktator, tapi hanya ingin menghindari raut kekecewaan, raut kecewa akan ayah yang bahkan tak pernah bisa bertindak sebagai seorang ayah.

Mungkin benar, Hinata-nya kini telah menjadi kunoichi yang kuat. Kunoichi yang terlihat rapuh dari luar, tetapi memiliki hati yang begitu tegar.

"Maafkan Tou-_san_, Hinata. Maafkan sikap egoisku Kami-_sama_."

_Bersambung..._

-G-G-G-

* * *

><p><strong>Eji's Notes:<strong> Hehehe, eji bingung, sebaiknya di sini umur Hinata dkk berapa ya? dan abaikan masalah klan Hyuuga-Uchiha-Senju, ane ngarang, kagak ngertos hubungan klan2 tsb apa... jika ada yang merasa terganggu dengan fic ini komen aja ya.. oiya, kalo soal apdet, eji blum bisa mastiin kapan, soalnya bentar lagi UAS, hohoho... padahal hati kecil udah berbisik, agar jangan bikin hutang piutang selama masa genting pra-UAS, tapi jari2, si Eppo sama wifi menggoda untuk dimanfaatkan.. =,=

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review 'anak' ke 4 ku, _Sepasang kekasih_... XD

Silahkan komen Teman... :D


	2. Chapter 2

**5**

**Take Care**

**Disclaimer**: Sumpah! Saya punya buaaanyak komik Naruto di Kampong, Saya juga punya Wallpaper Naruto di lappie! Saya udah kenalan sama Masashi Kishimoto dan rencananya bulan depan saya akan tunangan sama Shikamaru dan diangkat adek oleh Itachiii… #Sarap

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto :D

**Warning**: OOC, miss-typo, typos, apdetnya lama, (pengennya sih) canon, Sasuhina rules, Author stress.

**Kolom Bapiuuu (Balas ripiuuu):**

_Lollytha-chan_, _Tsuki-chan_, _Uchiha za chan_, _Aam tempe_, _Dindahatake_: Salam kenal juga!:D Ahhay Makasih buanyaaak yak! :*

_ Shiryuu Sakiru_: Yo, Makasih makasih makasiiih :D

_ Hyuuchika prinka_, _Reita_, _Hina-cha,_ _risa'uciha:_ maap gak bisa apdet cepat :) Makasih yak…

_ Uchihyuu nagisa_: Hehehe, iyee… sebenarnya tema kawin-dipaksa-keadaan emang sering, mudah2an aja bener2 bisa beda, eji juga pesimis akhirnya kayak gimana, hohho.. arigatoooo…

_ The kyu-kun_: namamu mengingatkanku kepada oppa-ku, kyuhyun, hahaha, ane fans beratnya, suaranya bagusss banget #OOT , iyaa, ini kelanjutannya, TQ!

_ Botol Pasir_: wah 15 tahun melanggar hukum tuh, ntar malah dimarahin komnas perlindungan anak, hehe.. banyak yg ngusulin 17-19thn, jadi kita ambil jalan tengahnya saja, 18thn... Danke schoon…

_ Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login_: Iyaaa eji di siniiii, hasil survey akhir jadinya diputuskan 18 thunn.. hehehe, terimakasssih udah mampir..

_ Ai HinataLawliet_: Salam kenal juga! :D Eji stuj-stuju dah..

_ Sugar Princess_: Salam kenal! Apa aja boleeeh, hadeeeh, kayaknya di chap ini masi belum ada humor, ji baru nyadar kalo bwa suasana humor ke fic tipe bgini rada2 sussyah, hehe

_Zoroutecchi_ : nikahnya di skip, soalnya gak tw klo ninja tuh nikahnya kayak apa, hihihi…

_:.(tanpa nama_): bagus? Masa'? hahahaha, #guling-guling dilorong kostan, makasihhh

_Narahatake_: Iye, bru juga 5, ini aja bikin minder, udah setahunan gabung, ficnya baru 5, yang lain aja dalam sebulan bisa bikin beberapa judul fic -_- kalo keseringan bikin sasugeen, ntar saya dihajar massaaaa.. hahaha

_Papillonz_: ^^ iyaa

_Uchihyuuandriana_,_ Dindahatake_: Sasukenya disimpen duluu… haha, di chap ini kemunculannya lumayan sering kok, meski minim dialog, hehhe…

_ Hanata-chan_: WOW,, O.O pasti anda Hinata-centris? Makasih… :D

_Miya-hime Nakashinki_: iyaa pengennya canon tapi pengetahuan ji begitu minim, jdi gitu deh, rada2 ngasal hehehe… makasih.. :D

_ POTLOT–negeri 1001 mimpi_: adooh, gak usah dipijitin, eji jadi sungkann, kirimin duit aja dah, #gubrak!

XD Selamat membaca!

-G-G-G-

**Take Care**

**Chapter 2**

Ini pernikahanku. Tidak seperti pernikahan yang ada di dalam khayalanku selama ini. Tidak ada bunga lily putih dan tidak ada canda tawa. Beberapa orang memandangku prihatin, aku tak mengerti akan pikiran mereka, aku juga tak butuh pandangan menyedihkan itu, karena sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Apa yang salah dengan sebuah pernikahan?

-G-G-G-

Kediaman Hyuuga telah mulai sepi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Upacara pernikahan putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu telah selesai dilaksanakan sedari tadi, kini Hinata dan Sasuke telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Pernikahan ini direncanakan dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, upacaranya pun begitu sederhana, tak menunjukkan bahwa yang tengah mengadakan acara adalah sebuah klan besar yang terkenal.

Setelah bertanya ke beberapa orang yang mereka temui di sepanjang koridor rumah, Ino dan Tenten akhirnya menemukan Hinata yang tengah duduk di beranda belakang rumahnya. Hinata masih menggunakan pakaian yang ia gunakan dikala upacara tadi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hinata," ucap Tenten tulus. Ino ikut tersenyum dan menyodorkan rangkaian bunga kepada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sejenak hanya diisi dengan kesunyian, sebelum akhirnya Ino tersenyum jahil dan berkata, "Ne, bagaimana persiapanmu untuk nanti malam Hinata?"

Tenten mencubit lengan Ino pelan, sedangkan Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya, sambil memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Ino. "N-nanti malam? A-apakah ta-tadi Tou-san mengumumkan kepada p-para tamu bahwa akan ada a-acara lain nanti malam?"

Ino dan Tenten saling bertukar pandang, Tenten mengedikkan bahunya dan Ino mulai terkekeh geli. "Hihihi, tidak ada acara yang seperti itu Hinata, maksudku itu…." Ino mengambil jeda sejenak. "Kalian kan sudah menjadi suami istri, jadi yang aku maksudkan itu adalah…" Lagi-lagi Ino menghentikan ucapannya dan kemudian dengan ekspresi yang berbinar- binar, "malam pertama! Kyaa… dan bersama Sasuke-kun? Kyaaa so sweet!" sorak Ino heboh sendiri.

. . . Krik Krik

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata, ia masih belum mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ino.

"Eh?" Ino bengong dan sekarang giliran Tenten yang terkikik geli. "Hi-na-ta-chan, jangan bilang kalau kamu tidak tahu akan 'malam pertama'?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Tahu!" jawab Hinata dengan mantap. Ino menghembuskan napas lega.

"Lantas apa itu malam pertama?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata memain-mainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya. "M-malam pertama… ya, malam pertama, ma-malam kedua, m-malam ketiga, ha-hanya sebuah urutan m-malam, kan?" jawab Hinata dengan ragu.

"Argh! Hinata, bukan yang seperti itu. Malam pertama itu adalah moment di saat sepasang suami istri saling memadu kasih, saling member dan mengasihi di ranja-"

"Hush, sudah," sela Tenten. "Nanti ia juga akan tahu dengan sendirinya, kamu tak perlu mengkontaminasi pikirannya dengan hal-hal vulgar seperti itu!"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal karena penyampaian pelajaran pendewasaan yang akan ia berikan kepada Hinata dipotong Tenten.

"Lantas sekarang dimana Sasuke berada, Hinata?" tanya Tenten membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"I-itu… Kalau tidak s-salah, tadi Tou-san mengajaknya bicara di ruangan k-kerja," jawab Hinata sedikit tidak yakin. Tentu saja ia tak yakin, sedari tadi, selama upacara berlangsung, tak sedikit pun Hinata berani menoleh kepada Sasuke, ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Tahu-tahu Sasuke telah menghilang dari pandangannya, begitu pun ayahnya.

"Oh begitu." Tenten melemparkan pandangannya kepada Ino, setelah Ino mengangguk, kemudian ia berujar, "sudah sore, sebaiknya kami kembali pulang. Dan Sakura menyampaikan permintaan maafnya karena tidak bisa hadir, ia sekarang tengah menghadapi sebuah misi."

"Ya a-aku tahu, terima kasih atas k-kehadirannya, Tenten, Ino," balas Hinata setelah bangkit dari posisinya. Ia kemudian mengantarkan kedua temannya menuju pintu depan.

Sakura memang tak menghadiri pernikahannya, begitu pun Naruto, karena tim Kakashi sedang melakukan misi ke desa Suna. Hinata tak tahu, apakah ia harus senang atau sedih atas ketidakhadiran mereka. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia tidak sedang merasakan kesedihan, ia juga tidak merasa sebuah perasaan senang. Hatinya berkata bahwa ia hanya harus mengikuti keadaan, mengikuti kemana arah takdir membawanya.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat raut wajah Kiba ketika baru saja datang ke kuil, raut wajahnya masam dan penuh akan kekhawatiran. Berkali-kali Hinata berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tetapi berkali-kali pula Kiba membantahnya. Bahkan pemuda Inuzuka itu ngotot mengajaknya pergi, mengajak Hinata kabur bersamanya, Shino, dan Akamaru.

Berbeda dengan Kiba, Shino tak berkata banyak, ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hinata dan dengan pasti dan langkah yang tegak, Shino langsung berdoa di depan patung Budha dan kemudian duduk di tempat para tamu. Sedangkan Kurenai yang datang bersama putranya langsung memeluk Hinata dengan begitu erat dan tersenyum lembut sambil berujar, "kau telah dewasa Hinata, kau telah dewasa." Kurenai mencium pipi Hinata, dan masih dengan senyum yang hangat ia kemudian mengusap-usap ujung kepala Hinata. "Kau pengantin tercantik yang pernah kulihat," pujinya.

Ucapan yang menyejukkan, membuatnya merasa Kurenai seperti seorang ibu yang tengah ikut berbahagia menanti pernikahan anaknya.

Lantas sekarang setelah menikah, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Semua ini harus dimulai dari mana?

-G-G-G-

Telah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi masih saja belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hiashi masih menatap tajam Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk diam, entah apa yang kini ada dalam pikirannya. Sasuke tak berbicara banyak ketika Tsunade mengabarkan bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan Hinata. Ia tak menolak, tetapi juga tidak terlihat menerima. Sasuke hanya diam, ia bersikap bak mayat hidup. Bergerak, tetapi tidak berinteraksi. Seakan-akan pikirannya selalu kosong. Seakan-akan memorinya tengah dikuasai oleh jurus andalan keluarga Yamanaka.

"Kau menikahi putriku," ucap Hiashi masih dengan tatapan dan nada tak terima. "Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh menyentuhnya!" tukasnya sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya. "Aku akan memberikanmu ijin jika ia telah menginjak umur 20 tahun."

Sasuke menanggapi ucapan mertuanya hanya dengan kedipan mata dan helaan napas yang terdengar letih. "Kamar kalian nanti harus berbeda, kalian tidak boleh satu kamar."

Tok tok tok

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan kerja Ayahnya. Dan tersentak ketika mendapati Ayahnya tengah berwajah serius dan sedikit menakutkan. Sejenak terlintas dalam benaknya untuk mundur, meninggalkan Ayahnya dan Sasuke. Tetapi ucapan Hiashi menghentikannya. "Hm, malam ini kalian menginap di sini." Hiashi kembali berwajah dingin, menghilangkan ekspresi aku-ayah-yang-posesif dari wajahnya. "Hinata, antarkan Sasuke ke kamar kalian."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Sambil menunggu Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, di dalam hati Hinata bertanya-tanya, 'kamar kami?', 'kamar yang mana?', 'apakah maksud Tou-san adalah kamarku?' 'berarti kami akan tidur di kamar yang sama?'

"Tunjukkan jalannya." Suara Sasuke menghentikan lamunan Hinata.

"Y-ya, b-baik."

Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang hanya beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Sesekali Hinata melirik ke belakang, memastikan pergerakkan Sasuke. Hinata ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke akan pernikahan ini. Tapi semua tetap tak tertebak, raut wajahnya tak bisa diprediksi. Kantung hitam di bawah mata dan wajah pucatnya malah hanya menimbulkan kesan bahwa Sasuke dalam kondisi yang tidak fit.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Tak ada yang berubah dengan isinya, masih sama, bernuansa putih dan sepi akan perabotan. Sasuke masuk mendahului Hinata dan langsung menuju ke sofa yang ada di dekat jendela dan berbaring di sana. Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan situasi dan suasana yang aneh ini. Mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing, Hinata mengambil baju ganti dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tak beberapa lama, hanya beberapa menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju ranjangnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, serasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, suaminya itu masih berbaring di atas sofa dengan mata yang menatap langit-langit kamar. Bukan, bukan Sasuke, lantas siapa?

Seketika Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan mendapati ayahnya berada tak jauh dari pintu kamar dengan Byakugan yang juga tengah aktif. Hinata terkejut, begitu pun dengan ayahnya. Hiashi langsung me-non-aktifkan Byakugannya dan pergi menjauhi kamar Hinata. Mengapa ayahnya bertingkah aneh? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Hinata menoleh kepada Sasuke, seakan-akan bertanya, apakah Sasuke mengetahui apa yang salah dengan ayahnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan Hinata, Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke sandaran sofa dan membelakangi Hinata. Kelihatannya Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Andaikan Hinata tahu, betapa Ayahnya gusar memikirkan putri sulungnya telah menjadi istri orang, bukan lagi sekedar putrid kandungnya.

-G-G-G-

Keesokkan paginya Hinata dan Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Untuk selanjutnya Hinata akan menginap di mansion Uchiha. Tak ada hal-hal khusus yang ia lakukan sebelum pergi. Ia juga tak berpamitan kepada siapapun. Hanabi telah berangkat ke akademi sedari tadi, sedangkan Neji tadi malam meninggalkan desa demi melaksanakan misi. Dan Hiashi? Entahlah, kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu tak tampak batang hidungnya. Barangkali tengah menangisi kepergian putrinya secara diam-diam? Entahlah, hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Sasuke mengambil semua barang bawaan Hinata dan melesat begitu cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang sedikit terengah-engah mengimbangi kecepatannya. Ketika Hinata sampai di tempat tinggalnya yang baru, Sasuke telah berbalik arah meninggalkan rumah. "K-kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata .

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, melainkan mendesah pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Membuat Hinata terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan apa yang mesti ia lakukan sebagai seorang istri. Haruskah ia bersikeras bertanya kemana Sasuke akan pergi atau membiarkannya begitu saja? Hubungan ini begitu membingungkan. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Hinata menemukan pintu depan dibiarkan Sasuke terbuka begitu saja. Diiringi dengan bunyi deritan pintu, Hinata memasuki tempat tinggal suaminya. Rumah ini tak ubahnya seperti rumah tak berpenghuni. Beberapa sarang laba-laba di sudut-sudut rumah, perabotan yang ditutupi debu, lantai yang kotor, barang-barang yang diletakkan asalan; menjadi pemandangan yang wajar terlihat di setiap ruangan. Dapur seolah tak pernah digunakan sama sekali, bahkan tak ada satu pun bahan makanan yang ia temukan di sana.

Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, akan lebih lama lagi jika ia tak memulai dari sekarang membereskan rumah ini. Dengan sigap ia mulai memindahkan beberapa barang keluar rumah, menyapu lantai dan langit-langit rumah, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di jendela, menyuci baju-baju Sasuke serta piring-piring dan peralatan dapur yang yang berdebu karena telah lama tak dipakai pemiliknya. Untuk sedikit mempercantik tampilan ruangan, Hinata juga menambah beberapa vas bunga dibeberapa tempat. Ia juga berinisiatif untuk memajang foto-foto yang ia temukan dari dalam laci lemari pada sebuah pigura cantik yang juga ia temukan di saat berbenah.

Ia mulai berpikir untuk membeli bahan makanan setelah menyelesaikan semua kegiatan beres-beres rumah. Tetapi rasa lelah lebih dulu menguasainya. Rasa kantuk membuat kelopak matanya tertutup secara perlahan.

…

…

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang ia tahu sekarang ia masih memegang ganggang sapu, memakai sarung tangan dan juga masker. Baru saja ia akan bangkit, ketika perutnya berbunyi-bunyi ribut. Lapar. Ia mendesah pelan, secara tak sadar mengelus perutnya sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Berkas sinar keoranyean menembus masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata waktu telah petang. Apakah Sasuke telah kembali?

Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya, tapi ia tak mendengar suara-suara yang menunjukkan adanya sebuah kehidupan. Barangkali Sasuke telah pulang, hanya saja kini ia tengah berada di sisi lain rumah ini. Untuk memastikan perkiraan itu, Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan menelusuri setiap sudut rumah. Nihil, Sasuke belum pulang.

Setelah menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata bangkit dan bergegas mengambil dompetnya. Sepertinya ia harus berbelanja secepatnya, sebelum toko- toko penjual kebutuhan sehari-hari tutup.

-G-G-G-

Membersihkan semua penjuru rumah telah ia lakukan, membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan mengolahnya menjadi sebuah masakan juga telah ia laksanakan. Kini jam dinding telah menunjukkan waktu jam 10 malam. Belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Sasuke. Hinata merasa begitu lelah, namun juga lapar. Apakah salah jika ia memulai makan tanpa kehadiran Sasuke? Sedari dulu Hinata selalu makan sendirian di dalam kamarnya, karena akan selalu ada pelayan yang datang membawakannya makanan.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, ia tak lagi perlu menghindari makan bersama Hiashi hanya untuk menghindari tatapan tak puas dari ayahnya. Statusnya kini bukan lagi heiress Hyuuga, ia sekarang adalah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Hinata.

Hinata menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya, hanyalah dua potong ikan yang digoreng seadanya dan dua mangkuk nasi. Tadinya ia ingin membeli banyak bahan makanan, tetapi ia kemudian teringat bahwa ia hanya membawa uang tabungan yang ia tabung dari hasil bayaran misi. Jika memang Sasuke tidak lagi dipercayakan menangani misi, bukankah itu berarti sumber keuangan semata-mata berasal dari tangannya? Meski pun Sasuke mewarisi semua peninggalan Uchiha, tetapi bukankah semua telah dibekukan desa untuk jangka waktu yang masih belum ditentukan?

Kriiit

Suara pintu yang dibuka menyentakkan Hinata dari posisi duduknya, segera ia berjalan ke ruang depan. Di sana, masih dengan tangan yang memegang pintu yang terbuka, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah secara cepat. Pandangannya terhenti pada deretan pigura yang menampakkan wajah-wajah orang yang ia kasihi. Sasuke terpaku pada pemandangan itu, tetapi matanya bergerak-gerak liar seolah tengah melihat sebuah kilas balik dari masa lalunya.

"Ah, hah, Arghh!" Sasuke mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya dengan gusar.

Apa? Ada apa? Apa yang salah?

Hinata dengan langkah ragu mendekati Sasuke. Secara perlahan ia mendekatkan telapak tangannya demi menjangkau Sasuke yang terlihat kehilangan pegangan, hanyut dalam berbagai macam emosi. Tangan Hinata tinggal beberapa inchi saja dengan wajah Sasuke ketika Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata, dan menatap Hinata dengan mata yang liar serta napas yang berat.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengobrak-abrik rumahku, hah?" bentak Sasuke, matanya yang memerah memelototi Hinata.

Seketika lidah Hinata kelu, bibirnya bergetar hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi semua ucapannya tercegat begitu saja di dalam tenggorokannya. Sasuke mempererat cengkramannya, membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan dan terisak.

Tidak, tidak boleh begini!

Hinata menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga dari cengkraman Sasuke dan begitu berhasil bebas ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi suaminya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti beberapa saat, dengan gerakan ragu, ia berbalik dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. "M-maaf, maafkan aku," lirihnya sebelum kembali melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

Lapar. Lelah. Bingung.

Ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah beristirahat. Beristirahat dari semua perasaaan ini dan dari semua keadaan yang tak ia mengerti. Tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan ke arah kamar tidur. Mungkin memang ini yang ia butuhkan. Tidur, melupakan semuanya untuk sementara. Tapi ini kan kamarnya Sasuke, kalau dia marah lagi bagaimana?

Mengantisipasi konflik kedua yang berawal dari mengganggu hak milik Sasuke, Hinata memilih untuk duduk di sisi pintu sambil mendekap lututnya, menjauhi futon yang ada di sudut kamar.

…

…

Menghela napas berkali-kali, akhirnya emosi Sasuke pun reda. Segera ia kumpulkan gambar-gambar diam yang terbingkai pigura itu, melihatnya hanya akan membangkitkan memori buruk akan takdir yang menimpanya.

Gadis bodoh. Siapa yang menyuruhnya bertingkah sembarangan seperti itu. Apakah hanya karena sebuah pernikahan ia kira bisa bertindak semaunya?

Kaki Sasuke kini berpijak di lantai ruang makan. Matanya beradu dengan masakan sederhana yang terhidang di atas meja makan. Mengabaikan apa yang ia lihat, Sasuke beranjak ke dalam kamar yang tidak lagi pernah ia gunakan sebagaimana fungsinya. Sasuke mencoba untuk menggeser pintu kamar. Tetapi sesuatu seolah menahannya dari dalam. Bosan berlama-lama di depan pintu, Sasuke menghancurkan pintu yang ada dihadapannya dengan satu tendangan.

Ia sedikit kaget ketika mendapati Hinata di sisi lain pintu. Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata dan lantas masuk mengambil Kunai dan perlengkapan ninja dari dalam lemari. Setelah mendapati barang yang ia cari, Sasuke keluar dari kamar tidur. Awalnya ia memilih untuk bersikap tak peduli, tapi begitu lagi-lagi melihat masakan yang terhidang di atas meja dan ruangan yang serba kinclong, niatnya itu ia hapus. Sembari mengumpat berkali-kali, Sasuke meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja makan dan lalu berbalik ke dalam kamar, mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya di atas futon.

Hsssh, dasar menyusahkan.

_Bersambung…_

-G-G-G-

_**Eji's Notes**_: Ok, kalo saya menyalahkan UAS atas keterlambatan apdet, boleh gak? Kalo alasannya karena saya depresi diusir dari asrama dan akhirnya terdampar dikostan tanpa-ada-sarana-wifi-dan-blom-beli-modem- selama sebulanan ke depan gak ngapa-ngapain karena permintaan semester pendek saya ditolak serta gak dibolehin mudik ke sumatera sebelum lebaran, boleh gak? #Curcol

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek, kurang memuaskan, dan kelamaan apdet :D

Terima kasih udah nyumbangin saran, dan telah mampir baca Take Care, mudah-mudahan selalu menjadi pembaca yang bijaksana dan sabar menghadapi tingkah saya XD

Ripiuuu yuuuk! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**5**

**Take Care**

**Disclaimer**: Ah… masih miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi sumfeeeh saya ahli warisnya loh... ^^ #Bohong

**Warning**: Buku yang dimaksud di dalam chapter ini benar-benar karangan saya saja, jadi mungkin isinya rada-rada menyimpang. Pengennya Canon, Typo(s) maupun miss-typo, OOC barangkali? Dan standard warning lainnya.

**Eji's notes**: Maaf banget gak sempet bales ripiu, tapi sumpah, eji baca semua kok! Berjuta-juta terima kasih teruntuk:

_**Takeru Zara, Ichsana-hyuuga, Ai HinataLawliet, Ulva-chan, YamanakaemO, Arielciel-kun, Kimidori Hana, Hyuuchiha Prinka, Hyouma Schieffer, Lonelyclover, Saqee-chan, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Sabaku no Ligaara, Zoroutecchi, Finestabc, Teichi, Kaka, Lollytha-chan, Hina-chan, n, Sasu, dan silent reader(s). **_:D

Dan salam kenal! XD

Hehehe selamat membaca kawan…

-G-G-G-

**Take Care**

**Chapter 3**

Hm, wangi pagi. Tanpa membuka mata pun Hinata yakin kalau waktu telah bergulir dan hari telah berganti. Secara perlahan Hinata mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya. Dengan refleks matanya kembali tertutup, sebelum dengan malas jarinya mengusap-usap matanya. Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar, menoleh ke sisi kiri dan sisi kanan, menatap jari manisnya, menghirup wangi selimut dan futonnya, dan lantas mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tidak untuk sekarang ataupun kemarin. Ini kenyataan, ia benar-benar telah menikah.

Perlahan ia bangkit, mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa memang ialah pihak yang bersalah. Tentu saja Sasuke marah, ia dengan seenak hatinya mengotak-atik barang-barang pribadi Sasuke. Jika ia adalah Sasuke, ia rasa ia malahan akan pingsan –melihat kembali foto-foto keluarganya yang telah meninggal, mengingat semua tragedi yang menimpa kehidupannya. Bukankah itu begitu menyakitkan?

Hal lain membuat Hinata terperanjat dan menjauhi futon yang ia duduki. Seingatnya semalam ia tidak tidur di atas futon ini. Apakah ia semalam tidur sambil berjalan? Bagaimana ini, bisa-bisa Sasuke marah mengetahui Hinata lagi-lagi bertingkah semaunya. Bergegas Hinata merapikan futon dan memastikan berkali-kali bahwa tak ada hal yang salah dengan kamar yang akan ia tinggalkan.

Setelah memastikan semua sudah pada tempatnya, Hinata secara perlahan keluar, melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Kemana suaminya itu?

Hinata berjalan memasuki ruang makan, keadaannya masih sama seperti tadi malam. Apa semalam Sasuke tidak makan malam? Memegang perutnya yang mulai perih, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan memanaskan makanan tersebut untuk nantinya ia makan.

Tapi, dimana suaminya itu sekarang? Apakah ia begitu marah sampai-sampai tak sudi bertemu dengannya lagi?

Hinata mulai berpikir untuk mengkonsultasikan masalah ini kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang pasti lebih dewasa dan mengerti akan masalahnya. Rasanya dunia pernikahan ini masih terlalu asing, ia tak tahu apa-apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan dan apa yang mestinya ia hindari. Tapi dengan siapa ia harus membicarakan hal ini?

Calon pertama ayahnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hiashi menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Untuk hal sepele seperti ini saja kau tak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri? Lantas apa yang benar-benar bisa kau lakukan, heh? Dasar lemah! Kau mempermalukan nama Hyuuga! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi horor.

Calon kedua Kurenai-sensei.

"Hinata, kunci dari semua permasalahan keluarga adalah sabar. Sensei yakin kamu pasti bisa membangun keluarga yang harmonis bersama Sasuke. Seiring dengan waktu Sasuke pastikan bisa menerimamu seutuhnya. Kau tahu, di awal pernikahanku dengan Asuma, ia kikuk dan serba salah tingkah. Padahal kita telah menghabiskan waktu bersama selama beberapa tahun. Seandainya Asuma masih hidup, ia pasti bla bla bla bla, dan blab la bla, karena Asuma selalu bla bla bla…"

Ah, tentu saja bukan Kurenai-sensei. Itu hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan Sensei akan Suaminya yang telah meninggal, dan bisa dipastikan semua akan berujung pada tangisan.

Calon ketiga Tsunade-sama.

"APA? Jadi bocah itu memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Aishh… aku kira ini akan berjalan lebih mudah dengan sifatmu yang lemah lembut, ternyata dugaanku salah. Tidak bisa begini Hinata, kau harus memegang kendali penuh, buktikan bahwa kaum wanita bisa menjadi kepala dalam rumah tangga. Jangan takut, aku sepenuhnya akan mendukungmu. Akan aku posisikan beberapa Anbu di sekitar kediaman kalian sehingga jika ia bertindak macam-macam, mereka bisa langsung mencegatnya. Mestinya aku terima saja usulan untuk menyegel cakra bocah Uchiha itu atau mengusirnya dari desa jika tahu ujung-ujungnya akan seperti ini."

Geleng-geleng.

Terlalu berlebihan jika meminta bantuan Hokage. Masalah rumah tangganya bukanlah masalah yang bersangkutan dengan desa secara langsung.

Calon keempat Kakashi-sensei.

"Yare-yare… ini masalah yang mudah Hinata. Laki-laki semua sama, mereka butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Jadi aku menyarankan agar kamu mulai mendekatinya secara perlahan, dimulai dengan sentuhan, lalu XX, kemudian XXX dan XOO. Cukup dengan gaya konvensional seperti XOXO serta di bubuhi dengan OXO dan…."

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kakashi-sensei terlalu 'dewasa' untuk dimintai pendapat.

Lantas kemana ia harus mencari jawaban dari permasalahannya?

"…, Teme!"

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara Naruto dari arah taman. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sumber suara. Begitu mencapai taman, ia melihat Sasuke yang berwajah pucat dan dibanjiri keringat tengah melempar kunai ke sasaran tembak yang telah mulai tak berbentuk. Hari masih pagi, tapi baju telah bash oleh keringat, itu berarti Sasuke telah melakukan hal itu berjam-jam lalu. Disekitarnya berdiri Sai, Sakura, dan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto tengah membujuk Sasuke untuk beristirahat dan mendengarkan ocehannya.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang beberapa kemungkinan, apakah ia harus mendekat ke sana dan menyapa mereka, atau ia tetap memantau dari kejauhan?

Masalahnya, jika ia mendekat, ia tidak begitu yakin jika nanti ia bisa bertahan untuk bersikap wajar, tidak mempermalukan dirinya, seperti yang selama ini terjadi ketika ia berdekatan dengan Naruto. Tapi bukankah namanya tidak sopan jika tidak menyapa tamu?

"Aa… Hyuuga!" panggilan yang dilontarkan Sai memutuskan kebimbangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya mendekat dengan perasaan yang kacau. Apakah sebaiknya ia mengabaikan Naruto? Lantas apakah ia harus meminta maaf kepada Sakura karena telah menikahi Sasuke? Lalu apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf kepada Sasuke? Belum sempat Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah awal, Sai telah terlebih dulu berkata, "apakah kau akan ke perpustakaan desa hari ini?"

"Hah?" Hinata terlalu kaget untuk merespon pertanyaan Sai.

"Aku rasa itu artinya 'iya'," Sai meraih tangan Hinata, "kebetulan aku harus mengembalikan buku hari ini, jadi… ayo!" tak memedulikan orang disekitarnya dan tanggapan Hinata, Sai menarik tangan Hinata, membawanya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"T-tapi…"

Hanya tiga kata itu yang sempat terdengar sebelum Hinata benar-benar luput dari pandangan.

"Ha ha ha." Naruto tertawa kaku. "Sepertinya buku-buku yang Sai baca masih belum cukup membantunya untuk bersikap."

Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto dan mulai membenahi kunai dan perlengkapan ninjanya. "S-sasuke…." Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap Sasuke dalam diam akhirnya bersuara. "A-apakah kau bahagia? Apakah semua baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ada apa dengan semua orang. Tidak bisakah mereka meninggalkannya sendirian, tidak bisakah mereka mengurus urusan mereka masing-masing dan membiarkannya sendiri di sini hingga ajal benar-benar menjemputnya? Ia tak butuh apapun, ia tak butuh keluarga baru, ia tak butuh pandangan iba, ia tak butuh semua hal yang memuakkan itu, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sendiri. Ya, sendiri sebagaimana takdir yang menggariskannya untuk menjadi Uchiha terakhir. Sendiri, dan lalu mati.

"A-aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan," ucap Sakura yang direspon Naruto dengan gelengan. "Y-ya, kelihatannya kau belum sarapan," ujar Sakura seceria mungkin, mengabaikan gelengan kepala Naruto.

"Pergi," usir Sasuke dengan suara yang datar.

"Sasuke…," lirih Sakura sembari mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai punggung Sasuke, tapi ketika jaraknya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi, punggung itu menjauh meninggalkannya dengan.

Sebuah telapak tangan yang lebar menyapa pundak Sakura. "Ia masih butuh waktu untuk benar-benar mengikhaskan semuanya, kebenaran akan tindakan Itachi dan penyesalan akan kematian Itachi masih begitu membebaninya," jelas Naruto bijak.

"Tapi berapa tahun lagi kita harus menunggu, berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan?"

"Tak akan lama lagi, sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto pelan.

-G-G-G-

"T-tidak seharusnya kita pergi t-tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, Sai," ujar Hinata pelan sambil mengikuti langkah Sai.

"Sasuke tak akan peduli kau ada di sana atau pun tidak, kau bukanlah sosok yang penting untuknya," kilah Sai sambil tersenyum.

Jika ini adalah pertemuan pertama Hinata dengan Sai, mungkin ia akan mulai mengasihi dirinya sebagai manusia yang tak berguna begitu mendengar lontaran kalimat Sai. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, Hinata telah sering menerima ucapan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pemilik senyum palsu tersebut, dan ia telah terbiasa.

Sai langsung menuju rak sosial, diikuti Hinata yang masih setia menjajaki langkah di belakangnya. Melihat Sai yang memilih-milih buku, terbit sebuah ide dalam benak Hinata. Mungkin saja Sai tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan kebingungannya, mungkin saja Sai pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang pernikahan.

"S-sai… Apakah kau tahu bagaimana seorang istri seharusnya bersikap dalam sebuah ru-rumah tangga?" tanya Hinata sambil memain-mainkan jarinya.

"Apakah aku terlihat sebagai seorang wanita atau mungkin seorang istri bagimu?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsu yang masih melekat di bibirnya. Pertanyaan singkat yang secara tersirat menyatakan bahwa ia tak tahu menahu dan tak peduli akan hal itu. Sai mengambil sebuah buku dan membawanya menuju meja terdekat, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di dekat rak.

Lady Uchiha itu mulai menggerakkan jarinya menyusuri deretan buku. Telunjuknya berhenti pada sebuah buku lusuh namun tebal berjudul Psikologi Rumah Tangga. Mudah-mudahan buku ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Bab 1 Rumah Tangga

Bab 2 Pernikahan Berpondasikan Cinta

Cinta? Jelas bukan pilhan yang tepat untuk Hinata.

Bab 3 Pernikahan Berawalkan Perjodohan.

Bab yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pernikahannya. Hinata membuka buku pada halaman yang tertera pada daftar isi dan mulai membacanya.

_Pada bab sebelumnya dijelaskan beberapa keuntungan pernikahan yang berlandaskan cinta dan beberapa poin yang menunjukkan tak selamanya pernikahan berawal dari perasaan cinta akan menuai kebahagian. Begitupun sebaliknya dengan perjodohan, pernikahan dengan landasan awal ini tak selalu berakhir derita. Abaikan terlebih dahulu anggapan umum yang bernilai negatif dan fokuskan dulu pikiran kita, bayangkan keluarga seperti apa yang kita harapkan._

Hinata menutup matanya dan membayangkan sebuah rumah mungil yang nyaman, terbangun dengan sambutan mentari yang cerah dan pelukan hangat suaminya. Sasuke dan anak-anaknya bermain riang di taman. Ia tak akan membiarkan anaknya merasa kesepian, ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya merasakan putus asa. Ia menginginkan rumah yang penuh akan kasih sayang dan tanpa kekangan.

Ia melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Kekakuan dalam membangun hubungan ini sudah pasti terjadi. Untuk itu, kedua belah pihak hendaknya memberanikan diri untuk mengenal dan dikenal pasangannya. Lupakan sejenak masa lalu, yang ada saat ini adalah kita dan masa depan kita. Siapa mantan kekasih kita ataupun pasangan kita atau pun bagaimana masa lalu kita dan pasangan bukan lagi hal yang patut diingat._

Ok, Naruto bukan siapa-siapa, Naruto hanya teman biasa. Sasuke tak sebegitu menakutkan, Sasuke tak pernah berbuat kriminal. Aku tak menyukai Naruto. Aku me- aku akan segera menyukai Sasuke. Suamiku Uchiha Sasuke, aku Uchiha Hinata, dan Naruto adalah sahabat suamiku, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

_Mulailah mempelajari pasangan kita dengan mengingat hal terkecil yang biasa ia lakukan dan ia sukai, mulai dengan sebuah percakapan ringan yang intensif setiap harinya. Cobalah untuk saling terbuka, karena modal awal sebuah hubungan adalah kepercayaan._

Apa yang Sasuke sukai? Mempelajari kebiasaanya? Bagaimana cara mengetahuinya sedangkan ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke sedari kemarin hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Tak lebih.

"A-ano… Sai, a-apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu ke-kebiasaan ataupun hal yang S-sasuke sukai?" Mungkin tidak tepat menanyakan hal ini kepada Sai, tetapi mungkin saja Naruto ataupun Sakura pernah membicarakan Sasuke di depan Sai.

"Tentu saja."

Mata Hinata bersinar riang, "apa?"

"Ia menyukai kekuatan dan terbiasa dimanja si jelek dan si burung kecil," ucapnya ringan tanpa rasa bersalah sembari mengembalikan buku yang tadi ia pinjam ke tempat semula tak menyadari wajah Hinata yang memerah.

….

Bertanya kepada Naruto atau pun Sakura bukan pilihan yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang, jadi begitu membeli beberapa bahan makanan, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali. Hinata menghela napas berkali-kali sebelum membuka pagar kayu kediaman Uchiha yang kini juga menjadi rumahnya. Betapa kaget dirinya ketika mendapati ayahnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan membawa beberapa barang di tangannya.

"T-Tou-san?" bergegas Hinata menghampiri ayahnya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya beliau.

"M-maaf Tou-san, tadi a-aku keluar membeli beberapa keperluan," jawab Hinata sambil membukakan pintu untuk ayahnya. "Suamimu?"

Hinata terdiam, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Harus ia jawab apa pertanyaan ayahnya tadi. Entah karena tak peduli dengan jawaban putrinya atau karena bosan menunggu, Hiashi membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Tou-san tak akan berlama-lama, ini barang-barangmu dan beberapa makanan," tegasnya sambil meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. "Tou-san pulang," ucap Hiashi sebelum pergi.

Hinata melongo memandangi kepergian ayahnya. Jadi ayahnya datang cuma untuk membersihkan rumahnya secara total dari barang-barang Hinata? Hinata membuka kotak makanan yang dibawakan ayahnya. Seketika matanya seakan disuguhi makanan yang berkilauan, makanan-makanan mahal yang jika dibandingkan dengan ikan gorengnya layaknya membandingkan makanan kucing dengan makanan raja atau analogi lain seperti batu kerikil dengan batu permata.

Brak

Pintu yang baru saja tertutup sekarang kembali di buka secara tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi yang melewati pintu itu adalah Hiashi. "A-ada barang yang ketinggalan Tou-san?" tanya Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Hiashi malah maju mendekat dan mencium kening Hinata. Mengusap-usap kepala Hinata dan kemudian merengkuhnya. "Putriku,"ucap Hiashi lirih. Rengkuhan itu hanya sebentar karena Hiashi buru-buru pergi, tapi kehangatannya masih terasa begitu nyata bagi Hinata, bahkan sampai keesokkan harinya, atau mungkin beberapa hari mendatang.

-G-G-G-

Senandung kecil terdengar di ruang makan ketika Hinata merapikan meja makan. Ya, betapa menyenangkan mendapati bahwa tadi seorang Hiashi memeluknya dengan hangat. Mungkin barang-barang itu hanya alasan ayahnya saja untuk menemui Hinata. Jika memang sekedar ingin memberikan barang-barang Hinata, Hiashi bisa saja menyuruh pelayan, tapi tidak, Hiashi datang sendiri membawanya.

Setelah selesai merapikan meja makan, Hinata bergegas mencari Sasuke. Beberapa hal yang selalu ia camkan dalam hatinya. Hal-hal yang ia temukan dari sebuah buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan desa. Sasuke adalah sosok yang pendiam, begitu pun dengannya, jika mereka masih sama-sama mempertahankan sifat ini, mungkin mereka takkan pernah ada kemajuan dalam rumah tangganya. Untuk itu Hinata memutuskan untuk lebih sabar, terbuka, dan aktif mendekati Sasuke.

Hinata menemukan Sasuke tengah duduk di bawah pohon di taman belakang. "S-sa-sasuke…," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang setidaknya berirama; mau apa kau? Hinata tergidik ngeri bayangan ekspresi marah Sasuke semalam terlintas dalam benaknya. Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan tulisan dalam buku bahwa 'ingat fokus utama yang kita rancang di kala memulai biduk rumah tangga, ini bermanfaat untuk mendorong motivasi kita.'

Rumah penuh kasih sayang.

Anak-anak yang ceria.

Suami yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya.

"A-ano Sasuke, sudah waktunya makan siang, a-ayo makan," ajak Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku tak lapar."

"T-tapi, kalau tidak makan, k-kamu bisa sakit S-sasuke."

Sasuke membuang mukanya. Hinata terdiam, sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak panik; bicara apalagi? Ngomong apalagi? Bagaimana ini?

Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke. "Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu duduk di sini?"

Hinata menoleh kaget, pipinya menggembung, raut wajahnya sedikit kesal. Sabar, sabar, sabar. Mantra itu terbukti ampuh mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula. "T-tadi Tou-san datang membawa barang-barangku yang masih tertinggal di rumah, Tou-san juga membawakan m-makanan," cerita Hinata dengan senyum yang dikulum. "A-aku mulai berpikir k-kalau Tou-san tak berbeda dengan ayah-ayah lain, ia pasti juga menyayangiku, me-menyayangi anak kandungnya." Beberapa gulir air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Hinata.

"Beliau mengecup keningku, beliau memelukku." Hinata tertawa geli ditengah-tengah tangisnya. "A-apakah menurutmu t-tingkahku ini konyol?" tanya Hinata, ia melirik Sasuke bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menghapus jejak air mata.

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan istrinya, Sasuke berdiri dan menjauh. "He-hei… Apakah s-sekarang kau telah lapar?" Hinata berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari daun-daun yang menempel. Ia mengejar langkah Sasuke kembali ke dalam rumah. Hinata menelengkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dengan ruang makan.

Menghadapi Sasuke sekarang tak ubahnya meladeni anak kecil yang tengah diasuh oleh orang asing. Tidak mau makan, mogok bicara, dan tidak responsif. Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke, suaminya itu terlihat semakin kurus dan pucat. Tidak bisa dibiarkan begini, bisa-bisa nanti ia jatuh sakit!

Hinata bergegas ke ruang makan. Mengisi nasi ke dalam mangkuk dan kemudian membawanya bersama lauk dengan sebuah nampan. "S-sasuke… kau harus makan," pinta Hinata begitu menghampiri Sasuke yang di ruang depan. "K-kalau kau t-tidak makan, aku juga ti-tidak makan," ucap Hinata mencoba merajuk.

"Mati saja sana."

JLEB

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Sasuke sukses menusuk hati Hinata begitu tepat dan dalam. Aura gelap dan penuh akan keputusasaan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.

BRAK!

"Hinata!"

Dug!

Sesosok tubuh menabrak Hinata dari belakang, diikuti dengan elusan di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata?"

Hinata menengok ke sumber suara. Kiba dan Shino. Hinata tersenyum. Hinata menengok Sasuke.

Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian masuk?; begitulah kira-kira arti emosi yang terpancar dari kerutan kening Sasuke dan tampang masamnya.

"Aku mengetuk beberapa kali, tapi tetap tak ada sahutan," jawab Kiba akan pertanyaan tersirat Sasuke, Shino yang ada di sampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

Kiba menatap nampan, Hinata, dan kemudian Sasuke. "Kalian lagi ngapain?"

"A-ano, i-itu, Sasuke tak mau makan, j-jadi…"

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menyuapinya, begitu?" histeris Kiba horror. Shino ikut berkomentar dengan decakan-decakan sinis dan pandangan dibalik kaca mata yang kelihatannya merendahkan.

Hinata gelagapan, mencoba untuk menetralisir keadaan. Sedangkan Sasuke telah merah padam, tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meledak. Menendang meja sembari mengumpat, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka dan membawa nampan yang tadi dibawa Hinata. "Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak beberapa saat sebelum kedua mata itu tertarik keujung –akibat senyumnya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

_Bersambung…_

-G-G-G-

**Eji's notes**:

Haah, eji gak banyak bacot ah pada chap ini (*masa'?), lagi pengen pundung dan menyepi aja di depan kost-an, memandang ufuk barat dan ngebatin; 'Lebaran masih lama yak? Jadi pulangnya juga masih lama dunk yah?' terus mandangin tiket pesawat yang udah di-laminating n di kasih pigura, dielus2, trus berdiri tegap dan teriak… "Ya Allah, berikan hambamu ini kekuatan untuk bertahan dari rasa rindu yang mendera jantung dan meluluh lantahkan hati ini ya Allah, jangan sampe tahun ini lebarannya ngungsi lagi ke jakartaa, ane gak mau ya Allah…" #nyinetronBanget.

Hahaha

Eh, eh, kata mbah marijan n mbah surip,, yang ngeripiuuu, yang kasih concrit, yang kasih doa, yang kasih uneg2, dll dapet pahala loooh… hehehe :D


	4. Chapter 4

**5**

**Take Care**

**Disclaimer**: Sumpah! Saya punya buaaanyak komik Naruto di Kampong, Saya juga punya Wallpaper Naruto di lappie! Saya udah kenalan sama Masashi Kishimoto dan rencananya bulan depan saya akan tunangan sama Shikamaru dan diangkat adek oleh Itachiii… #Sarap

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto :D

**Warning**: OOC, miss-typo, typos, apdetnya lama, (pengennya sih) canon, Sasuhina rules, Author stress.

**Eji's notes: **Eji tau lebaran udah lewat, tapi mohon di maafin yak, eji mengkambing hitamkan kuliah untuk keterlambatan ini, untuk info lebih lanjut membaca note kedua eji di akhir cerita :)

**Thank's to**: _Haru3173, Haru3173, yuuaja, YamanakaemO, Lonelyclover, Lollytha-chan, Ulva-chan, Mega Hime, Chan chan, Hina-chan, Kimidori-hana, Sabaku no Ligaara. Ai HinataLawliet, Aiwha Katsushika, Kaka, Hyuu Hyouichiffer, Ichsana-Hyuuga, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Saqee-chan, Zoroutecchi, Harunaru Chan Muach, Botol Pasir, Vytachi W.F, Nyx Quartz, n, Chikuma New, Helleno, dan silent reader. :D_

**Jawaban singkat** **review**: Maaf ini masih pendek dan diapdetnya lama (penjelasan lebih lanjut dibawah), romensnya perlahan aja yah, nunggu akang Sasukenya luluh dulu. Kerjaan Sasuke? Pengangguran kaya yang dibekukan harta beserta cakranya. Libur hingga September? berbeda dari kampus lain yang bisa libur dari juli sampe September, Kampus saya kemaren Cuma memberi waktu libur 1,5 bulan kurang mulai dari akhir juni hingga awal agustus, hingga eji ngabisin puasa setengah bulan lebih di rantauan, trus juga Cuma libur lebaran dua minggu kurang T.T

Selamat membaca! :)

-G-G-G-

**Take care**

**Chap 4.**

Tak berbeda jauh dari hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke hilir mudik di sekitar rumah melakukan sesuatu; mulai dari latihan sampai sekedar berpindah duduk menghindari Hinata. Tak heran karena sejatinya ia kini berstatus pengangguran, oleh karena itu aktivitasnya tak jauh-jauh dari rumah. Hinata yang masih dalam masa cuti pasca-pernikahan dan dalam proses pendekatan mau tak mau tetap mengekori suaminya. "S-sasuke, apakah semalam k-kau lagi-lagi tak bisa tidur?"

Tak ingin meladeni pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke bersikap seolah-olah tak mendengar. "K-kapan terakhir kali k-kamu benar-benar tidur?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil mengamati lingkar hitam disekitar mata Sasuke. "Apa tak sebaiknya k-kita menemui Tsunade-sama? M-mungkin ini gejala i-insomnia."

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya tak bisa tidur, tapi tak ubahnya seperti Gaara, ia tak ingin tidur. Karena setiap kali tertidur, hanya ada kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang ingin ia lupakan menyergap menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk. Penyesalan karena telah membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri serta kenyataan pahit yang melatar belakangi pembantaian klan Uchiha.

"A-atau karena aku berada di-di kamarmu, makanya kau t-tak mau tidur?" terka Hinata masih bertahan dengan monolognya. "K-kalau memang begitu, a-aku akan t-tidur di kamar lain m-malam ini."

Tubuh Sasuke makin kurus dari hari ke hari, begitupun dengan wajahnya yang begitu pucat, tak heran jika Hinata terus menerus mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang pola makan Sasuke mulai teratur, jika ia ogah-ogahan makan, Hinata tinggal mengungkit-ungkit cemoohan Kiba kepadanya hingga Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan mengalah. Yang jadi masalah kini adalah pola tidurnya.

Harus menggunakan cara apa agar Sasuke mau dan bisa tidur nyenyak? Hinata tak mempunyai banyak pengalaman menghadapi orang yang sulit tidur. Meskipun seringkali menangis ditengah malam saat hidup di kediaman Hyuuga, sejatinya Hinata tipe orang yang mudah terlelap. Seingatnya Hanabi pun tidak pernah bermasalah dengan jam tidurnya.

Kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke stress dan butuh pengalihan perhatian mampir ke pemikiran Hinata. Mungkin dengan bekerja, tubuh Sasuke mau tak mau akan bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk beristirahat.

Asumsi inilah akhirnya yang membawa Hinata ke kantor Hokage. Ia meminta pertimbangan agar Tsunade-sama memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk menerima misi, ia bahkan bersedia menjadikan dirinya sebagai jaminan. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan sebuah misi untuk Sasuke, Hinata malah ditugaskan untuk ikut tim khusus melacak sisa-sisa pengikut Orochimaru.

"A-apakah s-saya harus berangkat segera, Tsunade-sama?"

"Kau berangkat 3 hari dari sekarang. Tim yang akan ikut serta bersamamu adalah tim 6 serta Karin, salah satu orang yang bekerja di bawah perintah Orochimaru," jelas Hokage. Hinata mengangguk paham dan kemudian permisi keluar ruangan. Masih ada waktu tiga hari, setidaknya Hinata bisa mempersiapkan bahan makanan selama ia harus meninggalkan suaminya.

Saat Hinata masih berkutat dengan hal-hal seputar misi dan Sasuke, secara tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Karin, calon teman satu timnya.

"M-maaf, m-maafkan aku."

"'Kau..." Karin memelototi Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Kau istri Sasuke!"

Tanpa panjang lebar, Karin mendorong Hinata ke ke pojokan, tempat sepi yang jarang dilewati orang. Hinata yang merasa nyawanya terancam, mulai mengaktifkan Byakugannya. Tapi pertanyaan yang kemudian dilontarkan Karin menghentikan antisipasinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Hinata yang tak mengira akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dianggap sebagai pengkhianat desa, posisi Karin tergolong aman. Ia mengaku dipaksa dan ditawan Orochimaru, ia berdalih bahwa ia hanyalah korban. Ini diperkuat dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke pernah berniat membunuhnya. Jadi, alih-alih dihukum sebagaimananya Sasuke, ia malah diterima sebagai masyarakat Konoha.

Sedikit ragu, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Karin menghela napas pelan dan terdiam beberapa saat. "Bagaimana pun dia orang yang pernah aku cintai," gumam Karin. Ia menatap Hinata cukup lama sebelum meninggalkan Hinata penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Selepas dari kantor Hokage, Hinata memutuskan untuk belanja dan langsung kembali pulang. Tapi sebagaimana hal yang sudah-sudah, begitu pulang Hinata tak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di rumah mereka.

Bosan menunggu dan berdiam diri, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sore. Semenjak menyandang nama Uchiha, Hinata seolah menarik diri dari masyarakat Konoha, ia hanya berkomunikasi seperlunya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan harinya untuk bisa mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat.

Langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika mendengar suara ribut dari area latihan. Sejenak Hinata tertegun melihat suaminya yang tengah _sparring_ bersama Naruto, tapi kemudian ia tercekat mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang serius, hawa pertarungan yang mencekam, dan aliran cakra Sasuke yang begitu kacau. Ini bukan latihan, tapi pertarungan yang akan membahayakan nyawa Sasuke jika tidak segera di hentikan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata masuk ke dalam jarak Sasuke dan Naruto, menarik Sasuke dari jangkauan serangan Naruto.

"Menjauh dari sini Hinata! Biarkan aku menyadarkan si bodoh itu apa saja yang telah ia sia-siakan."

"Na-naruto..."

Suara batuk Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Hinata kepadanya. Bukan sekedar batuk kering biasa, tetapi batuk berdarah. Seketika Hinata mengaktifkan kembali byakugannya, dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata mendapati bahwa tak hanya aliran cakra Sasuke saja yang tidak stabil, tapi kini peredaran darahnya pun kacau, beberapa pembuluh darahnya putus.

"A-apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata nanar kepada Naruto. "Ca-cakranya..."

Mengabaikan tatapan tak mengerti bercampur cemas dari raut wajah Naruto, Hinata segera membopong Sasuke menuju rumah sakit yang untungnya tak jauh dari area latihan.

Beberapa kali Sasuke batuk, dan Hinata tetap memantau keadaan Sasuke di setiap langkah mereka. Darah mulai memenuhi jantung Sasuke, sedangkan cakranya yang selama ini tersegel, mulai mendesaki tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang tiba-tiba.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menyesal mengabaikan saran Tsunade untuk menjadi seorang ninja medis.

-G-G-G-

Hinata menggigil, tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke masuk ruangan operasi bersama beberapa ninja medis lainnya. Persis ketika Hinata dan Sasuke sampai di depan rumah sakit mata Sasuke tertutup dan napasnya memelan hingga nyaris tenggelam.

Suara gesekan dari tempat duduk di sampingnya membuat Hinata menoleh. Naruto. Entahlah, saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa tak ingin berada di dekat Naruto. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak gugup berdekatan dengan Naruto. Ia kecewa, marah, dan... entahlah. Di sudut lain koridor Sakura meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Ia menangis histeris mendengar kabar ini. Naruto semakin tertunduk mendengar isak tangis Sakura, ia merasa begitu bodoh karena dengan mudahnya terpancing emosi dan melupakan kondisi fisik Sasuke yang ringkih dengan cakra yang tersegel.

Sai hadir hanya sebagai pengamat. Ia tak ada keperluan untuk hadir menunggu operasi Sasuke. Menurutnya kematian hal yang biasa, hidup lalu mati, bukankah semua berakhir seperti itu? Saat ini ia sekedar datang karena memedomani buku yang ia baca. Memberikan dukungan kepada mereka yang ditimpa kemalangan, setidaknya dalam bentuk kehadirannya di koridor rumah sakit ini.

Lampu tulisan ruangan operasi mati, membuat Hinata buru-buru berdiri, diikuti Sai, Naruto, dan Sakura.

"Ia kekurangan cukup banyak darah, kami telah mengeluarkan darah yang bergumpal di jantungnya dan menurunkan level segel cakranya," jelas Shizune yang memimpin operasi Sasuke. "Cukup menunggu ia sadar, aku rasa ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mendesak.

"Untuk saat ini hanya keluarga yang diperbolehkan menjenguk," jawab Shizune sambil melirik Hinata.

"B-bolehkah?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Ya tentu saja, kau kan istrinya, Hinata. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan dipindahkan ke ruangan biasa, kau bisa menemuinya di sana." Shizune menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya dan bermaksud untuk kembali ke kantor Hokage.

"Ta-tapi Shizune-san…"

"Sakura, kau sendiri tahu peraturannya bagaimana. Berikan privasi kepada pasien dan keluarga." Shizune lagi-lagi menyeka keringatnya, wajah letihnya terpancar jelas. Kelihatannya operasi yang baru saja dilakukannya benar-benar menguras cakranya. "Kembali keruangan praktik," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Meredam perasaan kecewanya, Sakura mengangguk paham.

Hinata tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura sebelum memutuskan menuju ruangan inap Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk juga tersenyum kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk menangkap sorot mata Hinata sekedar untuk meminta maaf. Begitu Hinata berbalik, kepalanya bertubrukkan dengan dada bidang Sai.

"A-aa iya, itu, t-terima kasih atas kehadiranmu Sai." Sai mengangkat bahunya cuek dan kemudian memamerkan senyuman palsunya. "Setidaknya tak sia-sia aku ikut menunggu di sini, ternyata ajalnya masih jauh," ucapnya datar sebeluim melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

-G-G-G-

Ini hari terakhir Hinata di Konoha sebelum beberapa menit ke depan berangkat menjalankan misi bersama Karin dan tim 6. Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri pasca-operasi. Awalnya ia meminta agar Tsunade mencari ninja pengganti untuk menggantikan posisinya, namun misi ini sangatlah membutuhkan kekuatan Byakugannya, sedangkan anggota Hyuuga yang lain masing-masing telah ditempatkan pada titik lain serta tengah tak berada di Konoha. Rasanya pun tak sopan jika Hinata meminta ayahnya ataupun tetua Hyuuga untuk menggantikannya.

Untuk itu Hinata memutuskan berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada suaminya sebelum berangkat. Sasuke terlihat begitu rapuh sekaligus damai terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Hinata membuka tirai kamar, membiarkan cahaya mentari menerobos masuk sebelum melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"A-aku memang ingin kau beristirahat, tapi a-aku tak menyangka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini." Hinata mengusap ujung kedua pipinya yang telah di basahi air mata. Ia genggam tangan Sasuke erat. "M-maaf karena t-tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu yang s-selalu ada disampingmu di saat-saat seperti i-ini Sasuke." Hinata mengusap rambut Sasuke perlahan sebelum membungkukkan kepalanya dan berbalik. Setelah dua langkah menjauh dari ranjang Sasuke,langkahnya tertahan. Hinata berbalik, kembali mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"B-berjanjilah bahwa di saat a-aku kembali, k-kau telah kembali sadar, Sasuke." Hinata kemudian mengecup kening Sasuke lembut sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

_Bersambung…_

-G-G-G-

**Eji's notes: **

**Alasan keterlambatan apdet:**

Kuliah eji udah mulai tahap yang seriusss, hampir tiap malam bergadang, bahkan weekend kadang mesti turun ke lapang. Bahkan (lagi) sekarang saat ngetik tulisan ini eji masi di gentayangi tugas planometri, dastan, ekoling, denah, blablabla. Eji mengalami 3 kali ospek; universitas, fakultas, dan departemen, jadi masa libur semester kemarin sibuk ngurus begituan (ospek fakultas dan jurusan), mulai dari sketsa, sculpture, nametag badut, buku tugas, lalalala lililili… trus libur lebaran bahkan gak sempat kemana-mana ataupun ngapa-ngapa2in.

Dan jujur eji buntu ide, eji gak pernah ngerancang plot, semua cerita eji ngalir spontan, jd begitu buntu, ya gitu dah. Tiap malam eji buka dokumen take care dari hp, berharap bisa ngetik beberapa sambil tiduran, tapi tetp aja blank. Apalagi tema pernikahan sepertinya mulai ramai dan menjenuhkan. Bahkan eji ngrasa fic ini begitu mirip dengan salah satu fic. Tiba-tiba eji down, 'waa ideku pasaran', 'waa jangan2 ntar malah dituduh eji nuru, plagiat,'.

Jadi eji benar-benar minta maaf atas keleletan dan ide yang kurang berkembang ini teman-teman… oh iya, juga terima kasih untuk ligar yang slalu ngingetin utk apdet :D


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Take Care**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto :D

**Warning**: OOC, miss-typo, typos, apdetnya lama, (pengennya sih) canon, Sasuhina rules, Author stress.

**Eji's notes: **awalnya ga mau ngapdet sekarang mo fokus sma tgas yg deadlinenya full sampe kamis kedepan, tp kepikiran mulu sama reader yg nanyain apdetan, yg sampe review berkali2, sama yg pd ngirim pm-an… jd ya udah, seadanya aja yah, ini buru2 dipindahin dri hp, ga eji baca ulang lg di pc isinya, hahaha.. maap…

**Thank's to**: n, Kuroi5, ICIME Si Kelinci Merah, i-hyuuga, Lollytha-chan, Lavender Hime Chan, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Ai HinataLawliet, keiKo-buu89, Mery chan, Chikuma not login, Ulva-chan, Hyuga Himeka-chan, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Sasuhina, Sabaku no Ligaara, Kumiko Lavender Haruna, Shyoul Lavaen, Ladyhyuu, yuu-chan, Zoroutecchi, Rozu Aiiru, YamanakaemO, *anonim*, Sasuhina Lover, dan silent leaders… :D

Balasan review dibawaah…

Selamat membaca!

**Take Care**

**Chap 5.**

17 hari adalah waktu yang dihabiskan Hinata dan tim untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Mereka kembali dengan beberapa tawanan untuk diintrogasi oleh Yamanaka Inoichi berkaitan dengan pencarian beberapa orang warga desa yang pernah di tawan Orochimaru.

Kini ia berjalan pelan menuju rumah sakit, bermaksud untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Sambil memain-mainkan ujung jaketnya, pikiran Hinata menerawang ke berbagai hal mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke, serta pembicaraannya dengan Karin.

.

.

_"Buku apa yang sedari tadi kau baca?" Salah satu alis Karin terangkat mendapati judul buku yang tengah Hinata baca di waktu tim sedang beristirahat._

_"Memangnya buku macam begini bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Karin dengan nada heran bercampur meremehkan._

_"T-tapi, buku ini ada benarnya j-juga! Pada ke-kenyataannya a-ku dan Sasuke sedikit bermasalah berkomunikasi satu sama lain,d-dan bukankah komunikasi awal dari s-sebuah hubungan?" sanggah Hinata membela buku yang ia pinjam tempo hari di perpustakaan desa bersama Sai._

_"Kalau memang buku bisa memberikan semua solusi, bukan kau yang akan menjadi pendamping Sasuke, tapi aku, dan itu akan berlaku dari dulu!" Ujar Karin dengan wajah masam._

_Karin menendang batu kecil yang ada didekatnya dengan raut kesal. _

_"A-apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Hinata spontan. Karin mengernyit heran. "M-maksudku, a-apa kau membenciku k-karena, mm, itu... S-sasuke..."_

_"Mengapa aku harus membencimu?" Jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan itu menerbitkan ekspresi lega di wajah Hinata. "Dan alasan apapula yang membuatmu berpikir aku menyukai pribadimu?" Tambah Karin. "Jangan berpikir berlebihan. Aku tak suka melabeli orang biasa dengan kata suka atau pun benci," ucapnya datar._

_Karin memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan melempar pandangan ke anggota lain yang tengah mengisi perbekalan. "Aku telah mengkhianati Sasuke, menggunakan perlakuannya kepadaku sebagai cara aman untuk diterima Konoha. Seseorang yang mencintainya tak seharusnya berlaku begitu." Ada nada bersalah dalam kata-kata Karin yang membuat Hinata tak habis pikir. Bukankah Karin mengatakan kebenaran? Bukannya Sasuke saat itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya?_

_"Ck, dia bukan sosok yang mudah untuk dipahami, buku takkan memberi cukup banyak bantuan," ucap Karin dengan nada sok tahunya yang kembali hadir._

_"Bahkan setahuku sahabatnya saja tak bisa memahami jalan pikirannya, apalagi kau." _

_Hinata tertegun beberapa saat, pundak Hinata lemas seketika, angan-angan akan keluarga yang bahagia mulai memudar._

_"Mungkin, yah cuma sekedar perkiraanku, hanya orang yang merasakan penderitaan yang sama yang akan bisa memahaminya, dan orang itu bukan aku juga bukan kau..."_

.

.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mengelak perkataan Karin di kala itu. Ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja, ia harus terus berusaha mendekati dunia Sasuke, dan membuat suaminya itu membuka dunianya untuk Hinata.

Tak ada yang mengabari Hinata akan keadaan Sasuke, sehingga Hinata sedikit gugup ketika mulai membuka pintu kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat. Ketika pintu sepenuhnya terbuka, Hinata mendapati sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang duduk di dekat ranjang Sasuke dan menghalangi pandangan Hinata akan sosok suaminya. Haruno Sakura.

Mungkin benar kata beberapa orang bahwa Sakura-lah yang seharusnya mendampingi Sasuke, bukan dia. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hinata urung untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Namun percakapan lain Hinata dengan Karin membuatnya kembali melangkah.

.

.

_"A-apa menurutmu a-aku p-pantas mendampingi S-sasuke?"_

_Karin mendengus berirama meremehkan. "Kalau kau bertanya padaku, tentu saja kau tak pantas. Tidak ada yang pantas berada di samping Sasuke, tidak kau gadis gendut dan tidak juga si pinky itu, yang paling pantas mendampinginya adalah aku!" Jawab Karin egois, nyelekit, serta narsis._

_"Jika kau bertanya pada keluarga serta sahabatmu, aku yakin mereka akan menjawab sebaliknya. Bukannya kau yang tak pantas untuk Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sang pengkhianatlah yang tak pantas mendapatkanmu," jelas Karin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya._

_Karin membetulkan posisi kaca matanya yang melorot. "Tentukan sendiri, menurutmu cukup berartikah Sasuke untuk kau kejar? Jika iya, buat Sasuke sadar bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat untuknya."_

_._

_._

Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. "H-hei," ucap Hinata, Sakura mrespon dengan tingkah yang sedikit kaget dan kaku. Hinata tersenyum simpul, "b-bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? A-apa ia sudah sembuh?" tanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Sakura, di samping ranjang Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura berganti pilu, "ia masih belum sadarkan diri."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "T-terima kasih telah menjaganya, k-kau pasti lelah S-sakura, beristirahatlah," ucap Hinata. Ada raut tak rela di wajah Sakura, "tapi... Kau pasti lebih lelah Hinata, bukankah kau baru saja menjalankan sebuah misi? B-biar aku saja yang menjaga Sasuke di sini."

"A-aku adalah istrinya, Sakura. Biarkan aku menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri dengan merawatnya," bantah Hinata. Entah mengapa kelihatannya bergaul dengan Sai dan Karin membuatnya lebih berani dan blak-blakkan.

Sesaat Sakura seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu bantahan, tapi urung, mulutnya kembali tertutup. Kepalan tangannya bergetar hebat, matanya berkilat-kilat menahan air mata, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Tak ayal ini membuat Hinata menyesali perkataannya yang mungkin menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Saat itu ia hanya ingin menabrakkan kepalanya ke dinding atau mungkin melemparkan diri ke luar jendela. Mestinya ia tak mengucapkannya secara langsung seperti tadi.

Sakura menggeram kesal dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang sebelum dengan buru-buru berlari keluar. Hinata kaget, tak menyangka Sakura akan pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Tepat saat Hinata akan mengejar Sakura untuk meminta maaf, suara erangan halus dari mulut Sasuke menghentikan Hinata. Segera ia berbalik dan mendekati ranjang Sasuke.

"S-sasuke... Sasuke... D-dapatkah k-kau mendengar suaraku?"

Sasuke kembali mengerang sebelum bola matanya yang masih ditutupi kelopak mata bergerak-gerak liar. Dahi berkerut dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri keningnya.

"S-sasuke, Sasuke..." Panggil Hinata dengan nada panik sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke yang bergetar hebat dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"K-kumohon, sadarlah..." Hinata mulai menangis cecegukan, ia panik melihat kondisi Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mencengkram telapak tangannya dengan begitu erat, sampat-sampai ujung jemari Hinata mulai memucat, membuat Hinata meringis menahan perih.

Hinata mencondongkan badannya kepada Sasuke, memeluk suaminya dengan tangannya yang masih bebas, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sasuke. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir Hinata berbisik, "a-aku bersamamu S-sasuke, j-jangan pergi... Kembalilah... Kumohon sadarlah, kembalilah..."

Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke berhenti bergetar, napasnya yang memburu semakin memelan dan mulai menghilang. Ini membuat Hinata yang awalnya sedikit lega menjadi diliputi rasa sesak yang teramat sangat. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya memanggil-manggil Sasuke dengan suara yang pilu. Ia tak berani beranjak menatap wajah Sasuke, ia malah mempererat pegangan kepada Sasuke.

Kenangan saat Ibunya meninggal mulai hadir. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berputar memenuhi kepalanya hingga ia mulai menemui secercah bayangan yang mulai menggerogoti alam pikirnya.

Sesaat ketika kesadaran Hinata mulai menipis, sebuah tangan yang kekar menyangga punggungnya, dan kemudian terdengar suara parau yang sangat ia kenal.

"Berisik."

-G-G-G-

Rasanya nyaman, hingga Hinata hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke dalam kenyamanan yang kini ia rasakan. Pikirannya sudah mulai bekerja, namun matanya enggan untuk terbuka. Berat.

Berat?

Sepertinya rasa berat sudah mulai menjalar dari kelopak matanya, ke puncak kepalanya, hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengingat hal terakhir yang ia lakukan; pulang dari misi, melapor ke kantor Tsunade, menjenguk Sasuke...

Sasuke?

Sasuke!

Seketika mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah leher, leher seorang laki-laki. Dahi Hinata berkerut, terlebih ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya, serta benda runcing yang menahan puncak kepalanya. Butuh waktu yang lama sebelum Hinata sadar kalau kini ia dalam dekapan seseorang. Wajahnya memerah, badannya membatu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Suara seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Shizune membuyarkan tempo jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang.

"Relax, kau butuh istirahat setelah menjalankan misi, dan begitupun dengan Sasuke," jelasnya santai.

Mendapati ia kini tengah dipeluk Sasuke didepan Shizune, Hinata buru-buru berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Namun bukannya lepas, Sasuke tanpa sadar malah mempererat dekapannya. Shizune terkikih melihat usaha Hinata melarikan diri. "Hinata, nanti Sasuke-nya bisa terbangun loh, bukannya selama ini katamu Sasuke tak bisa tidur?"

Hinata berhenti meronta. Apa 20 hari tak sadarkan diri masih tak cukup?

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata terbangun ditempat yang sama. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar sendiri. Seperti anak hilang, ia celingak celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kemana Sasuke?

"Oh, dia telah pulang sedari tadi," jawab salah seorang medic-nin ketika Hinata menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke.

Hinata kesal.

Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke di perjalanan pulang?

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi seorang ninja berpindah dari satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lain, sehingga dalam waktu singkat Hinata telah berada dikediaman Uchiha. "S-sasuke? Sasuke?" Begitu mendaratkan kakinya di depan pintu, Hinata langsung bergegas mencari Sasuke. Ia memanggil Sasuke berkali-kali hingga ia merasakan sesosok tubuh persis di belakangnya.

"Berisik." Suara dingin itu berucap.

Takut untuk berbalik, Hinata hanya diam di tempat. "K-kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan persis di dekat telinga Hinata ia berujar, "berhenti menguntitku, aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh pengasuh."

"T-tapi kau sakit, a-aku harus merawatmu, k-kau.."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk mendekatiku?"

Hinata berbalik dan spontan berteriak kesal, "mengertilah, aku ini istrimu, Sasuke!" Segera setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya antara menahan kekesalan dan rasa malu. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal. Wajahnya bersemu merah, sesaat ia lupa akan suara dingin Sasuke yang ia takuiti.

Sasuke berdecih dan lalu mendekat. "Istriku heh?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan kasar. Ia bergerak maju, memaksa Hinata untuk melangkah mundur. "Aku tak butuh istri, aku tak butuh siapa pun!"

Mata gelap itu menatap Hinata nanar, mata itu berkilat-kilat marah namun sepi, kosong, dan sedih. Merefleksikan hal-hal yang pernah ia alami. Hidup sendirian dan diselubungi dengan perasaan dendam yang membuncah. Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Sasuke kecil yang berdiri sendiri, bayangan Sasuke yang mengubur semua emosi demi mengejar dendam semata, dan bayangan kehancuran mendapati kenyataan yang disembunyikan kakaknya sendiri.

Hinata seharusnya kesal atau biasanya ia akan takut mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Namun mata itu, mata itu membuatnya sesak, bayangan kilas balik kejadian-kejadian itu begitu menyedihkan.

Perasaannya sesak dan yang Hinata tahu detik berikutnya ia telah menangis histeris dan menubruk Sasuke, memeluk laki-laki itu erat.

Sasuke membatu kaget. Ia tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan wanita ini, ia juga tak mengerti mengapa sebuah perasaan nyaman mulai merasuki perasaannya. Dan ia lebih tak mengerti lagi, mengapa sebutir air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya.

_Bersambung…_

-G-G-G-

Eji's notes: maaaf klo feelnya gab rasa n terlalu pendek…

**Kuroi5**: hoo soktw nii, bukann eji anak ipb jurusan arsitektur lanskap tingkat 2, klo di itb ktanya cuma ada program S2 nya n bru mau buka lenskep S1 tahun depan, bener ga sih? #OOT iyaa ospeknya udah kelar, tp penderitaan bru mw dimulai T,T

**N, ICIME Si Kelinci Merah, i-hyuuga, Lollytha-chan, Lavender Hime Chan, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Mery chan, Ulva-chan, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Sasuhina, Sabaku no Ligaara, Kumiko Lavender Haruna, Ladyhyuu, yuu-chan, Zoroutecchi, Rozu Aiiru**: ga masyalaaah ko, ga ad kta trlambat utk ripiu hehe, makasih yaa reviewan, fav-an, dan dukungannya, jd terharu :') dan amiiin utk semua doa2nya XD

**Ai HinataLawliet**: Sakura Cuma pemanis koo, insya Allah gak nyerempet2 bgt ke romance… :D

**keiKo-buu89**: makasih! :* iya ih, kmaren sempet drop bberapa hari, mana dikampus lg jamannya hepatitis A, malah ada beberapa kakak kelas yg nyampe meninggal karena sakit, sereem T.T Mari sama2 kita semua menjaga kesehatan dg baik n benar, yosh!

**Chikuma not login**: benerkah? Pusing bikin Sasuke yg IC, otak eji udah terkontaminasi sama watak sasu yg pda sweet di penpik2, hahaha

**Hyuga Himeka-chan**: iya maaaaf… oppa? Aku cewek, bukan laki… *guling2, apa maksudnya Sasuke-oppa ya? Hehehe, makaci yaaa :D

**Shyoul Lavaen**: Eji anak ARL47 IPB! Departemen Aritektur lanskap, Cuma ada dua di Indonesia, sedikit beda sama arsitek biasa, kami fokus sma perpaduan bangunan dg lingkungan, ekologi, tata kota, ruang hijau terbuka, dll, yg terpenting kami BUKAN TUKANG KEBOON, arl gak Cuma bahas taman darat, kadang juga taman laut (terumbu karang) ;aquascape, pokonya ayo masuk landscape! #menggebu2 #OOT hahaha, malah jd sosialisasi jurusan #geblek

Makasih saran n penyemangatnya! ,

**YamanakaemO**: sampe review 3x… sini eji cups! :* #ditampar … gak jago bikin horror dulu waktu sma pernah bikin cerita horor pake bahas inggris tgas dr guru, dan waktu temen2 sama guru baca, mereka malah pada ketaw :'(


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Take Care**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto :D

**Warning**: OOC, miss-typo, typos, (maaf) apdetnya lama, (pengennya sih) canon, Sasuhina rules, Author stress.

**Eji's notes: **ceman-cemaaan eji nepatin janji klo apdet bulan Januari! :D eh, eh ada yg nyadar ga eji ganti penname lho, dri **Unk-gu G-jiy**, jdi **Ezzziiiw**, horree. Untung masih sempet ngapdet bulan ini setelah berbagai rintangan; mudik n jatuh sakit, WB, si papi kecelakaan :( , jadi ibu rumah tangga ngurus adek n rumah gegara ibu jagain appa di rumah sakit, dan stress mantengin nilai sama jadwal di KRS yg gak beres2 n pada bentrok, fyuuuh #curcol.

**Thank's to**: zoroutecchi, Mei Anna Aihina, Aiko Saki, Uciha Athrun, n, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Ai-chan Kim, Aiwha, Mimi love, keiKo-buu89, SuHi-18, Yuka Shirabuki, YamanakaemO, Lavender Hime chan, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Shinkokyuu, Hazena, gk pnya acc, Ai Hinatalawliet, Ulva-chan, Shin Ri Young, Papillonz, Kaka, Lollytha-chan, langit, sasuhina, Chikuma unlogin, Shyoul Lavaen, Dophiencha5710, Teichi, Degaara Dera, Kagura Nara, Send happy 4 me, Rozu Aiiru, Sica, hyuuchia alvie-chan, dan silent reader(s) XD

Balasan review dibawaah…

Selamat membaca!

**Take Care**

**Chap 6.**

Hirup napas dalam-dalam... Keluarkan...

Hirup napas dalam-dalam... Keluarkan...

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dan jantungnya tetap tak berdetak normal. Kini ia bersembunyi di dapur, menghindar dari Sasuke. Jujur ia malu atas tindakannya memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba, dan jantungnya lebih tak karuan lagi begitu ingat Sasuke membalas rangkulannya.

Hinata bersikap kikuk, salah tingkah, dan kelabakan sendiri, lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke hanya duduk dipinggir teras sembari menatap kosong taman ditengah-tengah mansion.

Demi mengalihkan perhatiannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk membenahi dapur yang kembali berdebu setelah ia tinggalkan selama misi. Ketika berbenah-benah, sikunya tak sengaja menyenggol tas kecil berisi perlengkapan misinya. Isi tas itu menjadi berantakan, sebuah botol kecil menggelinding menjauhi Hinata. Lady Uchiha itu sempat bengong sesaat, sebelum dengan gerakan terburu-buru ia menangkap botol kecil yang hampir jatuh itu.

Obat racikan untuk Sasuke, harus diminum secara teratur selama masa penyembuhan.

Tersentak dari kesadarannya, Hinata bergegas memasak makanan untuk Sasuke. Ia merasa bodoh, memikirkan hal yang tak penting, dan sampai-sampai melupakan kesehatan Sasuke.

"S-sasuke, ayo makan, s-setelah ini k-kamu harus makan obat dan istirahat,"

Mungkin telah bosan mendengar omelan Hinata, atau mungkin karena tak punya alasan untuk menolak, Sasuke meraih mangkuk dari nampan yang dibawa Hinata dan mulai menyantap makanannya, disusul dengan ramuan obat dari rumah sakit.

Tak seperti dugaan Hinata, malam itu tak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke kelihatannya dalam mood yang baik.

-G-G-G-

Tanpa perlu membuka mata sebenarnya ia sadar kalau waktu telah beranjak pagi, hanya saja ia merasa tengah mengalami sebuah dejavu yang menyenangkan dan menentramkan. Sebuah perasaan yang ia alami di hari yang lalu di rumah sakit. Bedanya sekarang ia yakin bahwa ia tidak tengah bermimpi dan tidak tengah mendekap siapa-siapa.

Namun suara tarikan napas yang lembut membuat keningnya tanpa sadar berdenyut heran. Kini inderanya bahkan tidak hanya mendengarkan suara namun juga merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Perlahan impulsnya mulai bekerja, ujung jemarinya mulainya bergerak menganalisa. Kakinya mulai terasa berat dihimpit sesuatu. Indera penciumannya pun ikut bereaksi, mencium aroma yang lembut menenangkan.

Hn?

Pasti ada yang salah.

Perlahan bola matanya yang pekat gelap tak lagi tertutupi kelopak mata. Sasuke tersentak, dahinya mengernyit heran dan bingung mendapati seseorang yang kini persis berbaring dihadapannya. Seingatnya ia tadinya tidur sendiri, sekarang begitu bangun mengapa si bola mata putih ini ada diranjang yang sama dengannya?

Begitu melirik ke belakang tubuh Hinata, Sasuke makin diliputi rasa heran. Ini kamar yang biasa digunakan Hinata. Berarti bukan Hinata yang tidur di kamar yang salah, melainkan dirinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa secara tak sadar semalam ia mimpi sambil berjalan?

Mimpi?

Satu fakta lagi membuat Sasuke makin terhenyak, tidak seperti malam yang sudah-sudah semalam ia tak terbangun karena mimpi masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Memang dikala ia dirawat di rumah sakit seingatnya ia tak lagi bermimpi yang aneh-aneh lantaran bantuan obat tidur dan kondisinya yang tengah koma. Namun sekarang, mengapa mimpi buruk itu seolah sirna?

Berusaha mengacuhkan semua hal itu, Sasuke bangkit dari atas ranjang, ia tak ingin direpotkan dengan kegaguan dan wajah bersemu si bola putih ini nanti begitu ia terbangun.

Hari itu, Sasuke mengira semua hanya kebetulan. Namun kejadian malam tidur dikamar lain dan paginya berbaring di ranjang yang sama dengan Hinata kembali terjadi hingga malam-malam berikutnya.

Hingga suatu ketika Hinata dimintai tolong untuk membantu Hokage membereskan beberapa file. Ini menyebabkan hingga larut malam Hinata tak juga kembali. Awalnya Sasuke bersikap masa bodoh, namun nyatanya matanya mengingkari sikapnya. Matanya enggan untuk terpejam dan sedikit rasa sepi menggelayuti perasaannya.

Kali ini ia bersikukuh berpendapat bahwa insomnianya kembali kambuh dan itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Hinata kembali di pagi buta dan mendapati Sasuke dengan tampang bosan tengah memain-mainkan kunai di antara jemarinya.

"K-kau belum tidur, S-sasuke?, a-apa kau terbangun karena lapar?"

Memutarkan bola mata bosan, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sisa malam itu lagi-lagi ia tertidur pulas. Setelah alam bawah sadarnya tenang mengetahui Hinata telah kembali pulang dan ia tak sendirian lagi.

Beberapa hal membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa ternyata Hinata-lah faktor yang membuatnya merasa ngantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Malas melakukan hal yang sama di pagi hari, yakni repot-repot bangun sebelum Hinata terbangun, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Hinata sedari awal. Ini mengagetkan Hinata yang tengah bersiap ke alam mimpi.

"Kau begitu menyebalkan dan mampu membuatku merasa bosan dan mengantuk."

Alasan Sasuke ketika Hinata bertanya mengapa ia bermaksud untuk tidur di kamarnya yang lama.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal dan kembali ke sini!"

Perintahnya ketika Hinata bermaksud untuk tidur di kamar yang lain. Hinata tahu kalau sejatinya Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang ramah, namun mungkin karena faktor sensitif ketika menstruasi, beberapa kata yang diucapkan Sasuke bergentayangan dalam pikirannya.

Menyebalkan, membosankan, mengesalkan.

Dengan tubuh yang membelakangi Sasuke, tubuh Hinata bergetar menahan tangis. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak berguna, menyebalkan dan menyusahkan. Mungkin benar adanya bahwa seharusnya ia tak pernah lahir ke dunia karena apa pun yang ia lakukan selalu berakhir dengan kacau.

"Ck, berisik."

Deg

Hinata membatu. Bukan karena ucapan Sasuke, tapi karena ketika Sasuke menggerutukan kata itu, ia juga menggapai Hinata, melingkarkan tangannya yang kokoh di perut Hinata, menabrakkan punggung Hinata ke dadanya, dan menyandarkan dahinya sendiri di lekukan leher Hinata.

Sasuke menghirup dan menghela napas yang terdengar lega sebelum memperdengarkan dengkuran halus pertanda ia tertidur.

-G-G-G-

Bangun pagi dengan mendapati seseorang berada persis menempel dengan anggota tubuhmu adalah hal yang sedikit membingungkan bagi Hinata. Seumur-umur ia selalu tidur sendiri, karena Hanabi bukanlah sosok adik yang suka bermanja-manja dengannya. Terlebih kini yang tidur berdampingan dengannya adalah sosok yang jelas berlawanan jenis dengannya. Seorang laki-laki.

Sesaat Hinata mengamati tiap lekuk wajah Sasuke. Tampan, kata itu terbersit dalam pikirannya seiring dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Daya khayalnya kemudian mulai menari-nari membayangkan beberapa kemungkinan ekspresi wajah Sasuke ketika tersenyum. Sasuke pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan ketika ia tersenyum. Kalau saja Sasuke murah senyum, pasti kelak anak-anak mereka tak akan merasa takut dan sungkan untuk sekedar bergurau dan bermain dengannya.

Eh, anak?

Seketika tubuh Hinata membeku,ia teringat beberapa dorama dimana tokoh wanita dan tokoh laki-laki tidur di ranjang yang sama dan beberapa minggu kemudian si wanita hamil.

Deg

A-a-apa mungkin?

Waaaa... Batinnya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, spontan ia berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tapi...

Argh!

Tubuh Sasuke menghimpit rambut panjangnya. Geser sini tarik sana, namun yang ada hasilnya adalah Sasuke yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Am, emm ituu..."

Bosan menunggu jawaban Hinata, Sasuke beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi, membuat Hinata menghela napas lega.

Sepanjang pagi Hinata habiskan untuk menyiapkan sarapan sambil melongo memikirkan dorama-tidur bersama-hamil. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata menepuk jidatnya setelah mengingat sesuatu. Mana mungkin dirinya hamil, bukankah kini ia dalam fase menstruasi? Jadi tidur diranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke harusnya tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa bukan?

Hinata masih sibuk memikirkan apa dan bagaimana sebenarnya sampai-sampai tokoh utama dorama keluarga yang ia tonton bisa tiba-tiba hamil hingga suatu cakra mengagetkannya. Segera ia mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya.

'Ayah!'

Ada apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba ayahnya datang ke kediaman Uchiha? Apa Ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Atau ada masalah di kediaman Hyuuga? Buru-buru Hinata mengecilkan api kompor, melepaskan celemek dan bergegas ke depan rumah. Benar saja, begitu pintu di buka, ia menemukan Ayahnya disana.

"T-Tou-san..."

"Hm"

Hinata membuka pintu lebih lebar, "a-apa kabar Tou-San? T-Tou-san sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata sedikit berbasa basi, meski ia tahu tak mungkin pelayan Hyuuga telat menyediakan makanan untuk Ayahnya barang sedetik saja.

"Belum."

Eh?

Sedikit kelabakan, Hinata mengantarkan ayahnya ke ruang makan dan buru-buru membenahi ruang makan serta masakannya di dapur. Tak lupa ia juga segera mengaktifkan byakugannya demi mencari Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menghilang di salah satu sudut mansion.

Meski berhasil mengajak suaminya menemani ayahnya makan, Hinata tetap merasa was-was akan maksud dari kedatangan ayahnya. Terlebih sedari tadi sang ayah memelototi perutnya dengan Byakugan dan samar-samar tersenyum puas. Sikap ayahnya kepada Sasuke juga sedikit aneh, suasana disekitar mereka mencekam, meski pada kenyataanya Sasuke lebih bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"A-apa ada masalah, Tou-san?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Tidak."

"L-lantas a-apa maksud dari kedatangan Tou-san?"

Hiashi mengernyit, "jadi kedatanganku mengganggumu?"

Hinata membatu, membutuhkan loading yang cukup lama bagi Hinata untuk kembali mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata, "b-bukan begitu T-tou-san, ta-tapi…" Hinata kembali diam.

"… t-tapi a-aku kira…"

"Aku ayahmu, bukan hal yang aneh jika seorang ayah mengunjungi anaknya, bukan?" ujar Hiashi menyudahi ucapannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang sempat mampir. Hinata secara resmi bukan lagi anggota Hyuuga, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Hiashi untuk menahan diri untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada anak kandungnya sendiri bukan? Beda ceritanya dengan kejadian di masa lampau, Hiashi tak ingin dicap memanjakan anaknya yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu unggul diantara anggota Hyuuga lainnya.

"Apa misi yang sudah mulai kau laksanakan?" tanya Hiashi kepada Sasuke dengan nada jutek.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka acuh. Duduk bersama pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu saja ia lakukan dengan ogah-ogahan, hanya karena ia tidak ingin repot mendengar Hinata memelas kepadanya.

Diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sasuke mau tak mau membuat seorang pemimpin klan besar di Konoha itu mendidih. Di dalam hati ia bersumpah serapah, mengutuk kenyataan bahwa Hinata menikahi laki-laki macam Sasuke. Hanya satu yang Hiashi syukuri, bahwa ternyata gossip yang berkembang benar. Gosip bahwa seorang Sasuke gak doyan wanita, dengan begitu ia bisa memastikan bahwa putri tercintanya tak akan ternodai oleh laki-laki psikopat itu.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan beralasan ada urusan lain, Hiashi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan langkah yang gontai. Perasaannya lepas, tak ada lagi kekhawatiran yang menggerogoti hatinya. Hinata tidak hamil, bahkan masih perawan, fisiknya pun tak tergores sedikit pun. Kalau saja ia tidak mempertimbangkan image-nya di depan publik, sudah di pastikan bahwa kini ia akan bersiul-siul kesenangan.

Namun langkahnya itu terhenti ketika ia mendengar nama Hinata disebut oleh salah satu istri Shinobi yang tengah bergosip ria.

"…aku malah yakin kalau butuh waktu lebih dari 2 tahun bagi Hinata untuk hamil."

"Kenapa kau bisa sebegitu yakin?"

"Gadis itu tipe wanita yang pasif, begitu pun dengan suaminya. Apa menurutmu mungkin kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersikap aktif mendekati istrinya? Itu mustahil!"

"Benar, benar! Ahh, kasihan sekali gadis itu, nikah tanpa cinta dan mungkin akan menjalani hidupnya seperti itu, kesepian."

Hiashi mendidih. Siapa bilang Hinata menderita dan akan kesepian tanpa Sasuke? Anaknya tak butuh bocah psikopat itu!

Masih dengan emosi yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubun, Hiashi dengan cepat meloncat dari bangunan satu ke bangunan lain. Peduli apa dengan image jalan tegap penuh ketenangan, ia terlanjur panas mendengar potongan obrolan ibu-ibu tadi. Saat ini ia hanya ingin buru-buru sampai ke kantor pribadinya dan menenggelamkan dirinya dengan berbagai dokumen penting. Tapi kelihatannya keinginan itu harus ia tunda karena begitu menginjakkan kakinya di depan ruangan pribadinya, sapaan dari salah satu tetua menyapa telinganya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

"Baik."

"Baik? Jadi rencana kita berhasil?"

"Rencana?"

"Jangan bilang kau melupakan tujuan awal kita Hiashi, anak itu harus segera hamil! Jangan membuat klan kita menunggu lama!"

Hiashi terdiam sejenak, tujuan awal klan adalah menghasilkan generasi yang nantinya menyatukan kekuatan mata kedua klan.

"Tetua tak perlu khawatir, dalam waktu dekat rencana kita akan membuahkan hasil," jawab Hiashi dingin.

"Benarkah? Mengejutkan sekali, akhirnya ia bisa berguna juga bagi klan kita," ucap sang Tetua skeptis dan bernada meremehkan.

Mengindahkan ucapan itu, Hiashi menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan berlalu memasuki ruangannya.

Hiashi benar-benar kesal dengan semua omongan itu, ia mulai gerah dengan segala kepentingan klan. Apa ini benar-benar hal yang dibutuhkan klan saat ini? Atau hanya keinginan sepihak para tetua? Pernikahan yang Hinata jalani layaknya sebuah misi, dan misinya itu adalah melahirkan generasi harapan klan. Jika ia tak berhasil, bukanlah mustahil jika nanti posisi Hinata digantikan oleh Hanabi atau wanita Hyuuga lain.

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi, itu hanya akan melukai harga diri anaknya. Anaknya bukanlah alat pemenuh keinginan klan! Itu tak boleh terjadi, demi kebaikannya Hinata harus segera hamil. Tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa anak yang nantinya lahir sesuai dengan harapan klan? Bagaimana kalau gagal? Jika itu terjadi, klan, tetua, atau siapapun itu harus berhadapan langsung dengannya. Persetan dengan aturan klan.

Pokoknya untuk saat ini Hinata harus segera hamil, membuktikan pada ibu-ibu rumahan itu bahwa Hinata adalah wanita menarik yang berhasil membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut serta bukan gadis lemah seperti yang dilabeli para tetua.

Dengan semangat yang sedikit berlebihan, Hiashi segera menulis beberapa kalimat diselembar gulungan kertas dan segera memanggil salah seorang bunke untuk mengantarkan surat tersebut kepada Hinata.

Hinata harus segera hamil!

Bersambung…

-G-G-G-

**Eji's Notes**:

Balas ripiuu

**Zoroutecchi**: iyaa mereka berpelukan, ayo kita berpelukan jugaa #centil, ini romancenya udah berkembang belom kakaaa :3 #sokunyu

**Mei Anna Aihina, Lavender Hime chan** : oh rada2 nge-rush gitu ya? Yah nasib ga berpengalaman sama dunia romans di dunia nyata, jdi ya bingung step2nya gimana ._. Ane ngaku gan, emang slalu ngepublish fic berchap cuma 2000 kata-an ajah, maaap… bad habit die haaaard, hiks…

**Aiko Saki**: yoyoi salam kenaal XD seneng deeh klo suka #terbang, maaf ga apdet cepeet ,

**Uciha Athrun**: dan apakah author berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini? *ikutan bertanya* gimana gimana? Yg diatas udah tergolong luluh beluum?

**N:** nggak kelewat ooc? Bener? Alhamdulillaaah.. *sujud syukur

**Hyou Hyouichiffer, Ai-chan Kim, Aiwha, Mimi love, SuHi-18, Yuka Shirabuki, Hazena, gk pnya acc, Papillonz, Kaka, Lollytha-chan, Sasuhina, Dophiencha5710, Teichi,Degaara Dera, Kagura Nara, Rozu Aiiru, Sica, hyuuchia alvie-chan**: iyaa apdet! Yeeeeey! Maaf sodara2 apdetnya bakal selalu lamaaa n pendek :( makaci atas pengertiannya XD

**keiKo-buu89, Ai Hinatalawliet, Langit** : klo udah nancep kan susah berpalingnya kakaa, kira2 begitulah yg dialami Sakura.. #sokberpengalaman

**YamanakaemO**: ihh aku juga udah punya akang kwon jiyoung a.k.a G-dragon kok #tiba2jualmahal,

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: yang lucu itu bukan Hinata yg jadi guling gan, tapi ane! ANE yang lucuuu #ngototbintingawur

**Shinkokyuu**: Ihh gak boleh gituu, klo disekolah mesti belajaaar *didalam hati seneng ada yang mau baca ficnya

**Ulva-chan**: akkuh juga seneng dapet ripiu dari kammuwh #gombalalay, haha mau manggil apa aja terserah, yg penting enak didengar, makacih yaa

**Shin Ri Young**: makasiih :* addoooh jangan tampar2 diri sendiri, mending sini tamparin nyamuk disekitar ejii, hahaha :p

**Chikuma unlogin**: hadooh jd tersanjung, tersungkur, tengkurep, terpukul(?), hayo2 tetep nyempetin ngembangin hobi meski sibuuk, semangaat :D makasiiih y

**Shyoul Lavaen**: maaf kakanda, adinda tak bermaksud membuat kakanda menunggu n membalas dg fic yg begitu singkat ini, tapi kakanda, adinda gak kuatt bikin pjg2, juga gak sanggup cepet2, salahkan deadline tugas itu yg mengganggu hubungan kita berdua,kandaa, hahha ngawur, kampus ane di dramaga, kabupaten bogor, kampungnya kota bogor :')

**Send happy 4 me**: Send happy 4 me too dunk XD "trus berkarya dan jadikan fic ini adalah fic terbaik yg pernah dibaca oleh pembaca" sumfeeh gan, kata2 ini bijak sekalii, supeeer ngalahin kata2nya om Mario teguh, sukaa…

Akhirnya seleseee, maaf tiba2 jd banyak bacot, lebay n sksd, kayaknya gilanya kumaat :( hahaha terima kasih banyak, maaf ats kesalahan n silahkan review warga ffn yg geulis, kasep, cantik, cakep, rancak, manih, gagah, ganteng, keren, imut.. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Take Care**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto :D

**Warning**: OOC, pendek Cuma 1500an kata, miss-typo, typos, (maaf) apdetnya selalu lama, (pengennya sih) canon, Sasuhina rules, Author stress.

**Eji's notes: **ok hello helooo #sungkeman. Maaf karena menunda apdetan skitar satu smesteran, sumfeeh dunia perkuliahan makin kejam, nginep dikampus udah jadi rutinitas dan kosan Cuma sbgi tempat tidur sementara, megang laptop Cuma buat desain/bikin laporan. Jujur ini diketik kilat tiga harian gegara udah janji apdet sma Aghnia Salsabila utk apdet dbulan juli, juga karena modem masa aktifnya bakal habis T.T

**Thank's to**_**:**__ Ligar, __blue night-chan, Michiru, Hazena, Ai-chan kim, Hyou Hyouichiffer__, Violetta Onyx, __Lollytha-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, KarinHyuuga, SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, Yamanaka Emo, Kertas Biru, miss lavender, n, Miya-hime Nakashinki, lavender hime chan, UQ, syafria meily, Nara Hikari, El Lavender, Yuki ika sakura, Saqee-chan, Kanao, Rozu Aiiru, alice dien, ichimee, LadyGege TheAlchemist, , Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, tabaluga, Guest, silents reader_, juga _Yuri Ichsana_ sama _Aghnia_ yang sering ngingetin buat ngapdet XD

Maaf dan Selamat Membaca :)

G-G-G

**Take Care Chapter 7**

Bush!

Gumpalan asap itu perlahan menghilang, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan perkamen yang baru saja diberikan utusan keluarga Hyuuga kepadanya. Bukankah baru beberapa saat yang lalu Hiashi datang? lantas apa lagi maksud dari perkamen ini? Dengan malas Sasuke membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

Matanya bergerak mengikuti kalimat yang tertulis di dalamnya, sebelum kemudian sedikit berdilatasi membaca kalimat perintah yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Hinata. 'Apa-apaan maksud si tua itu? Bukankah dulu dia ngotot melarang, sekarang kenapa seperti memaksa Hinata menggoda dirinya? Cih!'

Dalam sekejap perkamen yang ada di genggaman Sasuke terbakar habis, bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dari dalam. "A-aa Sasuke... Sasuke hendak pergi k-keluar?" Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan Hinata dengan pandangan bosan. Tak mendapatkan jawaban Hinata akhirnya berujar, "a-aku harus ke p-perpustakaan, t-tak akan lama, A-aku berangkat." Hinata membungkukkan kepalanya dan hendak melanjutkan langkahnya ketika Sasuke berkata, "aku antarkan kau ke sana."

Eh?

Mereka berjalan beriringan layaknya sang induk bebek yang memimpin anaknya dengan berjalan di depan. Ini lama-lama membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. Apa maksud dari mengantarkan kalau yang ia antarkan tertinggal satu meter di belakangnya? 'Cih, gadis bodoh ini benar-benar merepotkan. Lamban!' Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga Hinata yang berjalan tertunduk di belakangnya mau tak mau menabrak punggung lebar Sasuke.

Bukk!

Di sinilah berlaku hukum kelembaman, langkah kaki Hinata terdorong ke belakang sebagai dampak dari menabrak Sasuke. Badannya terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh menyentuh tanah sebelum Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata. Tarikan tangan itu menyebabkan Hinata terdorong ke depan dan menabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Blush!

Mungkin Hinata akan tetap berlama-lama dalam posisi yang sama kalau saja Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan gerutuannya. "Bodoh."

"M-maaf, a-aku tidak t-ta-tau kalau..."

Sasuke berbalik, mengabaikan ucapan Hinata yang masih terbata-bata kikuk. "Jangan merepotkanku, lamban. Apa aku harus menyeretmu?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"B-baik." Hinata menghela napas pendek dan berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke. Tadikan ia tidak meminta untuk diantarkan sama sekali, kalau memang merepotkan mengapa Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya saja? Huft...

Sasuke masih berjalan di depannya dengan langkah yang tegap dan sombong, langkah seseorang dengan kepercayaaan diri khas seorang Uchiha. Entah mengapa, memandang Sasuke dari sudut pandang ini mau tak mau membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dengan gerakan ragu Hinata meraih ujung baju Sasuke, bermaksud menyamakan langkah dengan berpegangan pada laki-laki itu.

Hinata masih berjalan dengan tangan yang menggenggam ujung baju Sasuke, masih tertunduk menatap ke direksi yang kini menurutnya menarik. Telapak tangan Sasuke. Telapak tangan itu lebar, kokoh, dan sepertinya kuat. Hinata mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berjalan beriringan sambil menggenggam tangan itu. Hangatkah? Nyamankah?

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dari baju Sasuke dan bermaksud meraih tangan Sasuke yang benar-benar membuatnya tergoda untuk menggenggam. Perlahan, perlahan... Sedikit lagi, begitu dekat, dan...

"HEY! SASUKE!"

Seruan nyaring dari pria Uzumaki itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Hinata dan menyentakkannya dari posisi semula. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya selangkah ke belakang dan kembali memegang baju Sasuke.

"Wah, aku baru saja hendak mencarimu Sasuke! Haha sudah lama kita tak kumpul bersama, Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura telah menunggu di kedai Ramen!"

Bukannya menanggapi ajakan Naruto, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. "A-aku h-harus ke perpustakaan, k-kalian pergi s-saja," ucap Hinata seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum memikirkan Sasuke mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda dia mulai memperhitungkan keberadaan Hinata.

"HOOO! Hinata! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" seru Naruto kaget menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakang sosok Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum malu dan sedikit bersemu merah, sedangkan Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya bosan dan berlalu meloncati bangunan yang satu dan yang lain.

"He-hey Sasuke, tunggu aku!" seru Naruto. "Haaaah, dia selalu seenaknya, kau yakin tak ikut bersama kami, Hinata?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya yakin. Bagaimana pun Hinata bukanlah bagian dari tim 7 dan adalah langkah yang bagus ketika Sasuke mulai bersedia ikut berkumpul bersama dengan yang lain.

Setibanya di kedai ramen, Sasuke mendapati Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei telah terlebih dahulu berada di sana. "Ja Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?" seru Kakashi yang hanya mendapat jawaban berupa frase 'hn' dari Sasuke. Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Kakashi tersenyum cerah dan memesan semangkuk ramen lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau berhasil membawa Sasuke berkumpul bersama kita, Naruto!" ujar Kakashi setelah mendapati Naruto yang datang tak lama setelah Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum bangga, "di jalan aku bertemu Sasuke dan Hinata, tadinya aku juga hendak mengajak Hinata ikut bersama kita, tapi kelihatannya Hinata ada urusan penting ke perpustakaan," jelasnya sambil mengusap dagu dan mencoba mengira-ngira.

"Perpustakaan?" sela Sakura yang hendak menyumpitkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. "Seingatku Sai juga mengatakan hendak mengunjungi perpustakaan hari ini, apa ia ada janji dengan Hinata bertemu di sana ya?"

"Sai dan Hinata? Waa, aku tak menyangka mereka sedekat itu."

"Jaa sensei, bukankah itu gara-gara misi yang mengharuskan Hinata membantu Sai mencari data di perpustakaan makanya mereka semakin dekat?" jelas Naruto.

"Ya benar, dan seingatku hanya Hinata orang yang bisa tahan mendengar kata-kata tajam Sai dalam waktu lama. Selain tim kita maksudku," tambah Sakura.

SRET!

Kakashi, Sakura, dan Naruto melongokkan kepala mereka kepada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura perlahan.

"Aku ada urusan." Dengan ketiga kata tersebut Sasuke pergi keluar dari kedai ramen, dan mengindahkan panggilan guru serta teman satu timnya. Ada perasaan aneh ketika mendengar obrolan temn-temannya mengenai Sai dan Hinata. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman begitu mengetahui kedekatan mereka, dan ada dorongan kuat yang memaksa Sasuke untuk segera menemui Hinata di perpustakaan.

G-G-G

"Arigato!"

Setelah mengembalikan buku yang telah ia pinjam, Hinata mulai menyusuri rak-rak buku bertemakan keluarga yang tak lagi asing dengannya. Beberapa buku menarik perhatiannya, Hinata memilih untuk duduk terlebih dahulu sembari menentukan buku mana yang selanjutnya akan ia pinjam.

Sebuah suara kursi yang digeser dari tempatnya menyentakkan Hinata dari buku yang baru saja ia buka. Dihadapannya kini Sai telah duduk dengan tenang dan dengan senyum yang masih sama. "K-kebetulan sekali, k-kau juga baru saja mengembalikan buku, S-sai?"

Sai menjawab dengan senyum yang masi melekat di wajahnya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada buku-buku yang ada dihadapan Hinata. "Kau masih belum bosan membaca buku-buku itu? Menyerah saja, bocah itu takkan pernah menyukai wanita lemah sepertimu. Bukankah sudah aku katakan, ia hanya menyukai kekuatan," ucap Sai datar seolah-olah hal yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah sebuah sapaan ringan, atau pernyataan yang semua orang sudah tahu kebenarannya.

Hinata tersenyum kaku, dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Sai. "Hmm, apa kau tidak ikut m-makan bersama tim 7 yang lain S-sai?"

"Aku berada di sini dan itu berarti tidak," jawab Sai singkat.

Bingung harus mengucapkan apalagi, Hinata kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan di salah satu sudut tak jauh dari tempat Sai dan Hinata duduk, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke mengamati mereka dari balik rak buku. Matanya sedikit menyipit memandang Sai dengan tatapan intens. Ia merasa sedikit bodoh melakukan hal yang tak berguna seperti ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan. Namun ketika berbalik ia mendapati seorang teman lama yang menatapnya seolah-olah melihat satu tumpukan uang dan berlian. "SASUKE!"

Ya, tak berubah. Karin masih bersuara lengking seperti dulu. Suara yang mau tak mau memancing perhatian beberapa orang, termasuk Hinata dan Sai yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"B-bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah benar-benar pulih?"

"K-karin? S-sasuke?" Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, terlebih ketika menemukan Sasuke juga berada di sumber suara.

Sudut kening Sasuke berkedut kesal melihat Sai tak jauh dari Hinata dan tengah melemparkan pandangan menilai kepada Sasuke. "Kau," ucapnya kepada Hinata, "kita pulang sekarang," titahnya dengan penekanan penuh pada kata 'sekarang'.

Menghadapi respon Hinata yang lambat, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan memaksa Hinata ikut pergi bersamanya meninggalkan Sai dan Karin. Hinata sedikit kerepotan menyamakan langkah dengan suaminya, dan perasaan kesal juga mulai menyusup ke hatinya. Apa harus selalu begini? Tak mengerti penyebab dan selalu mendapati sebuah akibat, sebuah reaksi.

Sekarang apa yang salah? Mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan memaksanya ikut pulang? Apa Hinata baru saja melakukan kesalahan? Apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi di rumah? Sampai kapan Sasuke mempertahankan pola bicaranya yang minim? Dan sampai kapan Hinata harus berusaha mengerti maksud Sasuke dengan sendirinya?

"A-ano Sasuke... Ada apa?" tanya Hinata akhirnya disela-sela tarikan Sasuke.

Pertanyaan itu sama sekali diabaikan, dan ini saat-saat Hinata kembali memilih untuk menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan suaminya yang kelihatannya dalam mood yang sama sekali tidak baik.

Pegangan yang tadi begitu erat pada pergelangan tangannya mulai berkurang. Ini menyadarkan Hinata bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. Matanya kembali terpaku pada telapak tangan Sasuke yang terasa besar dan sedikit kasar melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Kembali perasaan penasaran itu datang. Bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam genggaman itu? Nyamankah?

Perlahan Hinata mencoba melepas pegangan Sasuke atas dirinya, dan kemudian menyusupkan jari jemarinya diantara jari-jari panjang Sasuke. Besar, hangat, dan nyaman. Merasakan sedikit sensasi ketika menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Hinata tersenyum senang dan merona merah. Namun lagi-lagi secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Apa kali ini Hinata melakukan sebuah kesalahan lagi?

Perlahan Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap ragu Sasuke yang terhenyak diam. Sedikit kecewa ia rasakan ketika terpikir kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai tindakannya barusan. Hinata melonggarkan genggamannya, bermaksud untuk melepas telapak tangan yang lebar itu. Namun kemudian Sasuke malah berbalik menangkap tangan mungil itu dan membalas genggaman Hinata.

Ok, ini hanya masalah genggaman tangan. Berbagi kehangatan dengan cara yang sangat biasa, dengan organ tubuh yang biasa. Memang sebenarnya mungkin tak ada yang istimewa. Namun saat itu kedua Uchiha itu hanya merasakan perasaan lega dan perasaan yang tak terucapkan ketika kedua telapak tangan itu saling bertaut. Ketika Sasuke menangkap semu merah di pipi Hinata dari sudut matanya, dan ketika Hinata mendapati deru napas Sasuke yang tak lagi terdengar berderu marah dan langkahnya yang tak lagi penuh emosi.

G-G-G

**Pojok Eji's notes (again):**

Gak sesuai harapan ya? Pendek ya? TT,TT maaf, udah bener-bener lama banget gak berhubungan sama dunia baca-tulis-ngarang (kecuali ngarang di jawaban ujian-_red_). Terus terus balasan ripiunya di jawab sekaligus aja yaa #disantet, hehehe harap maklum :

-hehehe sebenarnya yg plin plan bukan Hiashi, tapi authornyaa buahahahahaha #geplaked

-sering lupa sama cerita yg udah lewat? Hadeuuuh kita sama, eji juga lupa, sebelum ngetik lagi, mau gak mau baca ulang dari chapter pertama gara-gara lupa scene2nya ._.

- pendek? Seperti alasan sebelum2nya, saya gak jago bikin panjang2, yg ini aja bikinnya ngos-ngosan (?)

- yg ngasih nomor hape maaf... ga doyan sms an, pulsa minim ala mahasiswa -_- bbm-an? Bb saya hilaaang ._. Telponan? Suara saya terlalu merdu nanti anda ketiduraaan, chatti- oke abaikan, intinya maaf ya :D

-yg ngajak dobel detan (emo bukan?), sorry yee, klo dobel2an keromatisan aye sama akang jidi ntar malah berkurang, akang jidinya jadi ga leluasa sweet2an sama aye, jadi ditolak, buahahahahah #mulaigila

-buat yg ikut ngerayain pergantian penname saya (n kan ya? :D), hooo ga jaman potong kambing cuuy, kemaren udah potong banteng sekalian! #kibasrambut #hidungkembangkempis

-yang ngajak kenalan, iyaa salam kenal juga yaaa :D mudah-mudahan ga kapok mampir kemari XD

Intinya tetap seperti biasa; terima kasih banyak dan juga maaf atas semua kesalahan ya :D ayo tinggalkan jejak, ripiu ripiu ripiuu XD


	8. Chapter 8

**5**

**Take Care**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto :D

**Warning**: OOC, pendek Cuma 2000an kata, miss-typos, typos, (maaf) apdetnya selalu lama, (pengennya sih) canon, Sasuhina rules, Author stress.

**Eji's notes**: kali ini gak banyak bacot deh ejinyaa, lg desperate krs-an gabisa2 login :( slamat membaca ya.. :) makasih buat semua yang review sampai akhirnya nembus 200 :D maaf ga bisa sebutin satu satu..

G-G-G

**Chap 8**

Mungkin terdengar aneh ketika Hiashi uring-uringan memikirkan hal kecil yang tidak ada kaitan secara langsung dengan klan yang ia pimpin. Namun kini masalahnya ia harus mengambil langkah yang paling tepat agar keinginan tetua tercapai tanpa harus melukai Hinata lagi. Mustahil rasanya jika ia hanya mengandalkan Hinata bermodalkan surat kemarin, dan mustahil ia meminta menantunya melakukan hal yang err- seperti itu.

Hiashi menatap perkamen yang dikirimkan utusan Hokage kepadanya. Akan ada rapat yang akan membahas langkah awal desa Konoha untuk merehabilitasi keadaan desa yang masih belum stabil seiring dengan ancaman kekurangan shinobi untuk melaksanakan misi yang diterima Konoha. Mungkin ada baiknya nanti Hiashi meminta bantuan dari Tsunade. Bagaimanapun semua ini awalnya adalah ide wanita tua itu.

Rapat di hari itu tak berlangsung lama, terlalu banyak mulut yang bersuara dan masih belum ada langkah konkrit yang bisa diambil. Hiashi bertahan di tempat duduknya ketika anggota rapat mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan bocah Hyuuga?" tanya Tsunade santai ketika melihat Hiashi tak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Hiashi mengabaikan gaya panggilan wanita yang lebih tua itu kepadanya dan memilih untuk langsung ke pokok permasalahan. "Pernikahan mereka telah memasuki umur ke 7 bulan, namun belum ada tanda-tanda apa yang kita harapkan berhasil."

Tsunade mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan kemudian menghela napas ringan, mulai mengerti maksud pembicaraan pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu. "Lantas mengapa? Mengapa begitu terburu-buru? Pernikahan mereka masih seumur jagung, masih banyak waktu."

"Tetapi klan kami tidak berpikiran seperti itu, sedari awal kami menyetujui permintaan Anda karena kami mengira Anda telah memiliki rencana sendiri. Tapi jika melihat beberapa bulan belakangan, kami sangsi jika ini benar-benar akan berhasil." Hiashi menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menilai reaksi yang akan dilontarkan Tsunade.

"Melihat hubungan mereka berdua semua orang pasti setuju bahwa hingga tahun berikutnya pun tak akan ada hasilnya."

Tsunade mengernyit masam, mulai tidak menyukai pangkal dari pembicaraan ini. "Lantas kau ingin aku melakukan apa heh?"

"Rencanakan sesuatu. Lakukan sesuatu. Bukankah sedari awal Anda meyakinkan kami bahwa pernikahan ini akan memberikan keuntungan kepada klan kami, bukan?"

Tsunade memutarkan bola matanya bosan. "Ya, ya, ya, baiklah akan aku lakukan sesuatu."

G-G-G

"Buahahaha... jadi bocah itu menyuruhmu bertindak sebagai biro jodoh, begitu maksudmu?" ejek Jiraya mendengar penuturan Tsunade.

Sudut kening Tsunade berkedut kesal, "kutekankan kau, bukan menyuruh!" harga dirinya tinggi untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa secara tidak langsung ketua klan Hyuuga itu memang menyuruhnya menyelesaikan masalah yang telah ia dalangi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada mereka berdua ya?" gumam Tsunade pelan, menumpu dagunya dan menerawang kosong ke depan.

"Hei... bukankah kau medic-nin? Pasti ada bukan obat-obatan atau ramuan yang bisa membantu mereka?" saran Jiraya mesum.

"Maksudmu perangsang heh?" ujar Tsunade gamblang yang disahut dengan anggukan mantap serta cengiran tanpa dosa oleh Jiraya.

BUKK!

Bogeman mentah itu berhasil mendarat dengan sukses di atas kepala Jiraya. "Aku meminta pendapatmu karena kau bilang ahli dalam hal ini kepadaku! Jangan memberi saran yang tidak-tidak!" teriaknya geram.

Haiish kalau aku memang begitu ahli dalam hal ini sejak lama kau pasti telah setuju kencan denganku Tsunade, batin Jiraya.

Meskipun keterlaluan, namun ide Jiraiya itu menurutnya akan ia lakukan kalau memang tak ada cara yang berhasil atau jika itu memang langkah satu-satunya. Namun sebaiknya tidak.

"Bagaimana jika memberikan suatu misi palsu tertentu untuk mereka berdua? Aku dengar semenjak pernikahan itu, Hinata belum mendapatkan misi lagi."

"Misi?"

Jiraiya mengangguk mantap, "ya, karena kurasa kehidupan mereka pasti monoton jika hanya berkisar di mansion Uchiha. Pergi keluar desa pasti akan memberi warna baru bagi mereka berdua dan mana tahu bisa membawa suasana menuju hal yang kau inginkan," jelas Jiraiya.

Tsunade memikirkan ide yang dicetuskan Jiraya. "lagipula mereka butuh bulan madu keluar desa, bukan?" tambah Jiraya mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ide yang bagus, tapi aku masih belum percaya dengan bocah itu, mungkin saja nanti diperjalanan ia kabur dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian 'kan?" ucapnya ragu. "Aku benar-benar masih belum bisa mempercayai Sasuke untuk saat ini."

Ya, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Tsunade sempat menyegel cakra Sasuke sehingga sempat terjadi insiden kecelakaan seperti yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, dan ini jugalah alasan mengapa Tsunade belum memerintahkan unit administrasi desa untuk mencairkan harta kekayaan dan tanah peninggalan klan Uchiha kepada Sasuke.

"Apapun langkah yang kau ambil nantinya pasti mempunyai resiko kepada Hinata, kau tahu?"

"Ya, tapi aku akan mengambil langkah dengan resiko terkecil, dan saat ini aku rasa ini bukan pilihan yang tepat."

G-G-G

Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatnya sekesal ini selain suaminya. Berbulan-bulan satu atap bersamanya tetap membuatnya menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali mendapati sikap suaminya yang er... unik. Kali ini ia lagi-lagi mogok makan. Masalahnya? Karena kata suaminya yang benar-benar bijaksana itu, ia terbangun dari tidur cantiknya dengan keadaan leher yang keram dan bahu yang berat. Bagaimana bisa? Karena sekali lagi kata suaminya yang benar-benar dewasa dan tidak egois itu, bantal kesayangannya yang sejatinya adalah istrinya sendiri yakni Uchiha Hinata, menghilang dan tak bisa ia temukan ketika bangun di pagi hari.

Tak menjadi masalah yang besar bagi Hinata saat dulu ia berkata harus tidur bersamanya karena dirinya adalah orang yang membosankan sehingga Sasuke gampang tertidur karenanya. Namun makin lama Sasuke mengeluhkan bantal yang katanya keras dan membuat badannya sakit ketika bangun di pagi hari. Sehingga seringkali Hinata menemukan terbangun dengan kepala Sasuke yang menindih perut atau terkadang pahanya. Mengganti jenis bantal berkali-kali tetap membuahkan hasil, Sasuke tetap ngotot semena-mena kepadanya.

Jika ia menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain mungkin mereka akan beranggapan bahwa dirinya sebagai istrilah yang salah. Tapi, tapi, tidak bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana insomnia Sasuke akhirnya berpindah kepadanya hanya karena ia tak bisa menentramkan detak jantungnya setiap kali Saskue benar-benar menempel kepadanya? Dan bagaimana ia bisa tidur ketika untuk bernapas pun berat karena ada beban yang menahan perutnya untuk bergerak?

"M-makan"

"..."

"S-sasuke makan."

"..."

"S-sasuke... ayo makan."

"..."

"S-sasuke, k-kau harus makan..."

"..."

Demi apapun Hinata benar-benar tak ingin menebar kesabarannya untuk saat ini, namun ia juga tak ingin Sasuke lagi-lagi keluyuran dan mengabaikan makanan yang telah ia masak.

"K-kurus!"

Satu kata dari mulut Hinata membuat Sasuke mendelik dan menatap tajam kepadanya.

"B-bahkan a-aku ragu orang-orang nantinya bisa membedakan kau d-dengan tengkorak yang ada di k-klinik nona Shizune."

Sasuke membuang muka, ia mengabaikan pancingan Hinata dan memilih untuk melempar kunai ke arah pohon yang berjarak 15 meter darinya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya dan lalu berpura-pura bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa sebaiknya sop tomat tadi aku berikan saja kepada Kiba ya? Hm... baiklah setelah menjemur aku akan langsung ke tempat Kiba."

Yakin, setelah ini Sasuke pasti akan langsung ke ruang makan begitu Hinata menghilang dari hadapannya. Itu diketahui Hinata karena Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat. Selain itu entah kenapa sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai Kiba, mengikutsertakan nama Kiba dalam hal ini adalah salah satu pancingan yang bagus, namun juga kekanak-kanakan.

Hinata tengah menghitung-hitung pengeluaran bulanan keluarga ketika salah satu utusan Tsunade datang dan memintanya memanggilkan Sasuke untuk menyampaikan pesan penting dari Tsunade. Namun ketika berbalik dan hendak berjalan ke arah ruang makan, dari arah belakang Hinata mendapatkan pukulan telak di pundaknya. Ia sempat memanggil Sasuke sebelum ketidaksadaran benar-benar mengambil alih kesadarannya.

G-G-G

Sebuah guncangan membangunkan Hinata dari ketidaksadarannya. Pandangan kabur itu tergantikan dengan langit-langit yang suram, seperti warna kayu yang basah dan mulai lapuk. Perlahan Hinata mencoba bangkit bertopang pada kedua sikunya. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan yang tak cukup besar untuk disebut sebagai sebuah bilik. Ia tak sendirian, juga ada Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri di sampingnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka disini? Hawa dan tekanan udara ruangan ini terasa terlalu berat.

"S-sasuke..." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke pelan, mencoba membangunkannya. Setelah mengerang pelan dan mengernyitkan matanya berkali-kali Sasuke terbangun. Ia buru-buru menjauh dari Hinata seolah-olah dirinya baru saja disentuh oleh makhluk gaib tanpa wajah.

Hinata memutarkan bola matanya kesal, "aku tak semengerikan itu!" terlanjur kesal, Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke dan memilih untuk duduk menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati keadaan disekitarnya dan berakhir dengan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Sadar akan tatapan Sasuke, Hinata membuang mukanya ke arah lain, ia masih kesal dengan suaminya itu. Kalau ditanya, mungkin inilah pertama kalinya Hinata bisa bersikap lepas kepada seseorang, terutama bersikap cerewet, marah, kesal, dan bossy.

Merasa terabaikan Sasuke memilih untuk mencari tahu sendiri dimana mereka berada sekarang. Ruangan tanpa jendela, lembab, dan gelap. Rasanya tak akan susah keluar dari sini, apa susahnya menghancurkan dinding kayu yang lapuk? Sasuke memusatkan cakranya pada kakinya, dan lalu menendang salah satu sisi dinding dengan keras. Namun nihil, tendangan itu seperti berbalik menyerang Sasuke hingga terpental ke sisi lain dinding.

"D-dindingnya diselimuti dua jenis cakra, t-tak akan hancur semudah itu."

Cih, mengapa tak ngomong sedari tadi?, batin Sasuke.

"K-kau tak bertanya p-padaku," ucap Hinata seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Cakramu tak tersegel. Hancurkan!" Sasuke mengarahkan dagunya ke arah dinding.

"A-aku tak b-bisa, tak sekuat itu," lirih Hinata.

"Lemah. Tak berguna."

"K-kau kau... K-kau lebih tak berguna!"

"Menyebalkan."

"J-jelek!"

"Cengeng."

"Aaargh! J-jangan membuatku kesal, kau pikir aku ini apa? A-apa kau benar-benar begitu membenciku? J-jangan pikir aku j-juga betah berada di dekatmu! D-dasar manja, bodoh, menyebalkan, aku menbencimu!" teriak Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir disudut matanya.

Menangis lagi.

Tsk, Sasuke tak pernah bisa tahan melihat perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini menangis, karena ketika Hinata menangis ada perasaan yang memaksanya untuk mendekat dan mungkin melakukan tingkah bodoh. Memilih cara aman, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk kembali duduk diam.

Entah telah berapa lama mereka berada di ruangan ini, pasokan udara semakin menipis dan hawa panas mulai tak tertahankan lagi. Wajah Hinata telah merah padam, napasnya mulai tersengal dan keringat tak henti mengalir. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, kondisinya tak jauh berbeda.

"Hosh... Buka jaketmu."

"A-apa? Hosh... k-kau..."

"Terserah kalau kau ingin mati kepanasan." Tak mempedulikan Hinata, Sasuke membuka pakaiannya.

Haissh, siapapun pasti akan bernasib sama dengan Hinata jika dihadapkan dengan suasana yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan serta ini; bersama lawan jenis yang jauh dari kata tidak menarik dalam keadaan topless.

Sesak! Butuh udara! Butuh udara segar!

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Hinata mencengkram jaketnya erat dan semakin tersengal. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam dan kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Tak tahan lagi. Sampai kapan gadis bodoh ini akan bersikap bodoh?

Sasuke beranjak mendekati Hinata. Selangkah ia terlihat ragu, namun semakin cepat napas Hinata berderu membuatnya tak tahan lagi mengabaikannya. Begitu berdampingan dengan Hinata, ia menjangkau ujung jaket Hinata dan bermaksud untuk membukanya secara paksa.

"J-jah-jangan..."

Percuma saja Hinata mencoba menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke, badannya benar-benar lemas dan tak ada kekuatan yang tersisa.

SRETT

DEG!

Melihat Hinata merah padam saja sudah menjadi cobaan berat untuknya, terlebih pemandangan yang kini ia dapat akibat membuka paksa jaket Hinata. Wanita yang ada dihadapannya memalingkan wajah menahan malu. Seharusnya Sasuke telah memprediksi apa yang tersembunyi dibalik jaket Hinata. Ayolah, hampir setiap malam ia tertidur dan terbangun dalam keadaan memeluk istrinya itu, namun ia tak pernah menduga akan menimbulkan sensasi yang berbeda.

Beberapa orang menduga bahwa ketika berada di rumah –dalam keadaan santai –Hinata akan memakai pakaian yang lebih santai dan ,ehm, tipis, tapi sebaliknya selama ini Sasuke menemukan gadis itu tak lepas dari jaket, sweater, turtle neck, dan segala jenis pakaian tebal serta longgar lainnya. Tentu saja kali ini ketika melihat gadis itu berpakaian strapless yang ditutupi jaring-jaring longgar membuatnya susah berpaling dan sejenak terlupa situasi mereka saat ini.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan jaket itu dari tubuh Hinata. Tak ada perlawanan, tubuh itu kini benar-benar bersandar dalam rengkuhannya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Hinata, memastikan apakah Hinata masih bersama kesadarannya.

Matanya sayu, bola mata lavender itu bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Telapak tangannya yang lebar menopang wajah Hinata, mengarahkan wajah Hinata untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Pada momen ini bukan hanya napas Sasuke saja yang tersengal; detak jantungnya tak kalah kencang dan perasaannya semakin tak terkendali. Mata yang ada dihadapannya menyiratkan banyak hal; malu, cemas, keingintahuan, juga... ketakutan.

Apa yang Hinata takutkan? Situasi inikah? Atau.. dirinya sendiri?

Satu hal yang Sasuke ketahui ketika menatap mata itu adalah rasa ingin melindungi yang semakin tak terbendung. Satu sisi pikirannya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa keluar dari sini, dan sisi lainnya berkali-kali berharap agar perempuan yang ada dalam rengkuhannya tetap terjaga dan akan baik-baik saja.

Kelopak mata itu secara perlahan mulai menutup, membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. "Hey... Bangun!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata secara perlahan. Bola mata Hinata bergerak liar dibalik kelopak matanya yang terlihat sulit untuk terbuka. Keringat terus mengalir keningnya bertaut erat seolah-olah ia tengah mengalami mimpi buruk. Sasuke mengulangi tindakannya tadi diselingi dengan sedikit guncangan pada tubuh Hinata.

"Ssst...sstt." Jujur saja Sasuke tak tahu harus melakukan apa, dirinya hanya mengikuti tindakan ibunya dulu ketika ia mengalami mimpi buruk; berdesis menenangkan dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hinata. Namun Hinata masih berada diantara garis sadar dan tak sadarnya –badannya bergerak resah menandakan ia belum sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan Sasuke mengendorkan pelukannya kepada Hinata, tak bisa dipungkiri tenaga dan badannya mulai lemas kehilangan pasokan oksigen. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan mengecup pipi Hinata perlahan. Dan... mengecup bibirnya lagi dan lagi, sebelum akhirnya ikut dirangkul alam bawah sadar.

Bersambung...

G-G-G

Review boleh banget looh :)


End file.
